Mas vale no arriesgarte
by NadesikoTakishima
Summary: Kyouya hará todo para complacer a su padre, pero que sucede cuando florecen los sentimientos hacia una persona que tiene sus días contados? Serán mas fuertes los sentimientos que el poder?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chic s, este es mi primer Fic, muy emocionada, ya que lo llevo pensando Años, jajajaja (3 para ser exacto) desde que termine el manga, de la gran Hatori Bisco. Kyo-Chan es mi personaje favorito, si se puede decir, de todos los anime y mangas que he tenido el privilegio de ver y leer. Espero que sea de su agrado, es el primero que escribo, asi que cualquier cosa, sugerencia o error que cometa, por favor me lo hacen saber, para mejorar.**

**Dejen Reviews =)**

**PD: Los personajes de la maravillosa Ouran HSHC no me pertenecen, sino que a Hatori Bisco, pero el personaje de la chica en cuestion es de mi propiedad. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Indecisión V/S Incertidumbre**

Nadesiko salia de la clínica con un poco de esperanza, luego de haber quedado sola en este mundo, con la pura compañía de su Ama de llaves en esa gran mansión, y siendo la heredera del grupo comercial Takishima, no sabia que hacer, ella se sentía con un mar de confusiones en su cabeza, lo único que quería hacer era esconderse y desaparecer del mundo al oír su situación el como murieron sus padres, que estaba en boca de toda la gente, los medios de comunicación, e incluso en su misma casa recibía miradas extrañas y de complacencia entre sus empleadas.

- Nadesiko-chan- saludo su ama de llaves Mai, una señora ya de edad avanzada, que siempre cuido de Nadesiko cuando esta era niña cuando sus padres viajaban por temas de negocios

- Mai, no me siento bien - dijo llevándose la mano a su frente, comentando con un tono gracioso - eso si estaré en el despacho de papa, quiero un te, jajaja- soltó una risotada tal como siempre lo hacia, no le gustaba que la gente viera que estaba mal, o que algo le pasaba.

- en seguida, Nadesiko- asintiendo con la cabeza y se retiro para dar la orden a las criadas.

Nadesiko, con 17 años, fue la única hija del matrimonio de Jin Takishima y Miyako Adachi, ambos provenientes de familias de alta sociedad, y con tal union la industria de comunicaciones Takishima unifico con mas fuerza y el grupo comercial fue tan importante para que muchos pusieran ojo en esta empresa. Nadesiko con 1.60 de estatura, cabello largo, negro azulado, liso y ojos color violeta no se sentía atraída a la presidencia de la empresa, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar las riendas de lo que su padre construyo con esfuerzo.

Llego al despacho de su padre, y abrió un cajón donde encontró unos catalogo de centros de descanso, de la industria medica de los Ootori, dando un par de ojeadas al libro, se dio por convencida de tener que tomarse unas vacaciones en ciertos recintos, tomo su teléfono e hizo reservacion.

- Srta Takishima, estamos honrados de ser visitados por usted, tiene su reservacion lista para este fin de semana-

- Muchas gracias, entonces ahí estaré el viernes en la tarde-

-adiós, y la esperamos-

-adiós- y colgó el teléfono, pensó que podría ser interesante unos días de descanso... después de todo lo que había vivido en estos días...

Hace un mes, sus padres viajaron en su jet privado, hacia Dubai, tenían importantes negocios que hacer, cuando su avión fue atacado por un atentado terrorista, el cual el avión se estrello y la madre de Nadesiko quedo gravemente herida, sin mucho que hacer, perdió la vida a los pocos minutos, el padre de nadesiko, Jin, fallecio al instante, cosa que destruyo por completo el modelo de vida de Nadesiko y su corazon, tal fue su desesperacion que tuvo, que su estado fisico se agravo, Ella tenia una enfermedad que solo sus padres y su medico de cabecera lo sabia, un medico muy amigo de su padre, en relaciones personales y comerciales, el era Yoshio Ootori, la unica persona fuera de su hogar con la que habia tenido contacto, y solo para ver unos asuntos de una cirugia que le podia aplazar mas su vida.

En la mansion Ootori...

- Kyouya -

- Padre - Respondio un alto joven, cabello negro acomodandose sus gafas con un estilo muy personal, para luego tomar un sorbo de su te

- Me interesa mucho que te comprometas con una chica que merezca llevar el apellido Ootori, es por eso que tengo en vista una, que aparte de que la conozco de pequeña, siempre hice muy buenas relaciones con su familia. Ella es Nadesiko Takishima, tiene tu misma edad, pero asiste a la academia Lobelia, espero que con este asunto tampoco me defraudes, como siempre lo haz hecho, has cumplido lo que tus hermanos ya han hecho, asi que te encargo esto, sabes que no estare satisfecho solo con lo cumplido- dijo un hombre ya mayor de cabello corto, negro y gafas, ubicado en la cabecera de una gran mesa.

- Si, papa, de por hecho que asi sera - respondio dudoso y ansioso por saber de aquella chica, si su padre se lo pedia, ella debia tener mucha clase y fortuna, para ser merecedora del renombrado y deseado apellido Ootori. - Ok, ya me voy, necesito llegar a tiempo al instituto, con su permiso, Padre-

- adelante- asintio el hombre - Ah, Kyouya, cuando salgas del instituto, pasa al coorporativo, necesito que veas ciertos documentos, hay algo que debes saber-

-ok, ya me voy-

Kyouya, un joven de 17 años, estrictamente calculador, serio y guapo, siempre cumplia con las espectativas de su padre, ya que llevaba el yugo de ser el tercer hijo, y la desconfianza de la gente ante la posibilidad de que sea el sucesor de la familia Ootori, pero la peticion que esta vez le dio su padre lo tenia algo incomodo, el sentia algo, pero por otra persona, con todo lo ocurrido en el Host Club, sus amigos del instituto y la experiencia al que su padre le impuso a hacerse amigo de Tamaki Suou, le hizo pensar que quizas... posiblemente, (pero con dudas) podria simpatizar con aquella chica que su padre le dijo, sin dudarlo, en el vehiculo hacia el instituto, abrio su laptop y comenzo a buscar noticias e informacion acerca de ella. Cuando por la ventanilla vio algo que lo llamo la atencion, al pasar por la academia Lobelia, vio caminar a una chica de cabello largo, lacio y negro, ojos color violeta, pero esos ojos no eran los que siempre veia en clase, o en las chicas que frecuentaban el host club, eran ojos misteriosos, melancolicos, que lo hicieron salirse de sus pensamientos, cuando ya la perdio de vista por el vidrio del Rolls Royce, sostuvo su mirada en su busqueda, y su sorpresa fue tal, cuando vio la imagen de una chica, similar a la que lo saco de sus pensamientos por unos segundos, era Ella...

- Nadesiko Takishima, 17 años, estudiante de Lobelia de 3° año, no representa a ningun club, y es la heredera del grupo Takishima en el area comercial y la industria de equipos tecnologicos en comunicacion. La industria Takishima mantiene fuertes relaciones comerciales con diversas industrias, como la medica, hotelera, productiva, etc. Sus padres: Jin Takishima y Miyako Takishima fallecieron en el atentado terrorista en Dubai falleciendo instantaneamente- dio un suspiro, y se acomodo las gafas- Esto puede ser bastante interesante- dijo al cerrar el ordenador y bajarse del vehiculo.

-Kyouya-sama, que tenga buen dia - Dijo Tachibana, su guardaespalda

- Tachibana-san a la hora de salida debo ir donde mi padre, por favor se puntual- dijo el chico - Adios.

- A la orden, joven Kyouya.

Nadesiko entro al salon de clases del 3° año, se sento en su puesto, y no pudo evitar pensar en el muchacho que pudo distraer desde un vehiculo, era bastante apuesto, pero no lo conocia, solo pudo distinguir bien en el instituto en el que asistia, la academia Ouran. Sumida en sus pensamientos, fue interrumpida por la maestra que comenzaba sus clases.

La jornada paso muy lenta, pero al ver el ambiente, Nadesiko decidio caminar, queria sentir el frio de Otoño en su nariz, pisar las ojas secas, como lo hacia de la mano de su padre, cuando la llevaba al parque cada vez que podia, tomo su bolso y su abrigo y salio del instituto.

El cielo se veia gris, amenazante, como si el cielo quisiera llorar, corria una brisa muy calida y fuerte, Nadesiko se dirigio a la arboleda, y se coloco sus audifonos y comenzo a cantar mientras dispersaba sus pensamientos y podia encontrar un poco de satisfaccion al disfrutar de la buena musica.

- Kyouya-sama, hemos llegado -

- Gracias, no es necesario que me vengas a buscar, quisiera caminar, si necesito algo te aviso, adiós- Dijo Kyouya despidiéndose de su guardaespaldas se bajo del vehículo y subió las escaleras para llegar al Hall principal del Coorporativo Ootori. Paso inmediatamente al despacho de su padre, que lo esperaba impacientemente.

- Padre, Aquí estoy- dijo un tanto nervioso pero desafiante a la vez como siempre lo hacia

- siéntate, Kyouya, necesitamos hablar, mira, tengo estas fichas medicas, son de Nadesiko- dijo el hombre mayor- Necesito que las veas, tenemos que crear un plan.

- Papa, esto es... P... por ética profesional no deberías mostrarme esto - dijo Kyouya

- Nadesiko tiene el tiempo contado, si lo ves por el lado conveniente, te casas con ella, luego ella tiene el final que esperamos, y es de gran provecho para ti y nuestra compañía, Nadesiko tiene una patologia que es terminal, que, aunque tiene tratamiento, despues del atentado a sus padres, decidio terminar con el tratamiento, y esperar su futuro. Ahi entras tu, se tienen que comprometer, y casar al menor tiempo posible, como ella ha tomado esa decision, puede agravarse su estado en cualquier momento.-

- Padre... estas segur-

-Kyouya!, no cuestiones si es seguro o no, QUIERES SER EL SUCESOR DE ESTA COMPAÑIA, DE LA FAMILIA, ESTO ES ALGO QUE TUS HERMANOS NO HAN LOGRADO, SOLO SE HAN CASADO CON MUJERES DE FAMILIAS ACOMODADAS, PERO NO TANTO COMO LA FAMILIA TAKISHIMA!- dijo exaltado, luego se acomodo los anteojos este hombre mayor - Kyouya, si no quieres hacerlo, entendere que no eres apto para tomar las riendas de la compañia.- sentencio

- Padre, cuenta conmigo, ya he investigado a la chica y hoy la vi en la academia Lobelia - dijo Kyouya un poco irritado y tambien nervioso. Este asunto no lo habia dejado tener unas clases tranquilas, habia pensado mucho en lo que su padre le propuso, demasiado, tanto asi que ni siquiera presto atencion a lo que su mejor amigo Tamaki le platicaba.

- Perfecto- dijo el padre, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro - cenara hoy con nosotros, en un lujoso restaurante, agendare la cita ahora mismo, puedes irte, y llevate estos papeles. -

- Ok Papa, estoy al tanto.- dijo levantandose del asiento, y tomo los documentos, los guardo en su bolso, pero al percatarse de que el cielo era amenazador, y se avecinaba una lluvia, tomo un paraguas de la oficina de su padre, y salio.

Bajo por el ascensor, llegando a la planta principal y salio, se dirigio por la arboleda de la avenida principal, ¿estaba correcto lo que iba a hacer?, de sacar provecho lo haria, pero... algo lo hacia pensar mucho la decicion que tomo su padre, algo en su interior le decia que lo hiciera todo con cautela, no valla a ser que confundiera los sentimientos, hasta el momento quien ocupaba su corazon era la castaña Haruhi, pero no haria nada para tenerla a su lado ya que su mejor amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero no tenia tampoco ningun interes en fijarse en Nadesiko, aunque le parecio muy atractiva cuando la vio a travez del vidrio del automovil, pensaba en eso cuando una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, nuevamente...

-_ i have nothing, nothing, nothing if i don't have you, you..._

_-_ jaja- rio con ternura- que persona canta a todo pulmon en via publica- fue interrumpido cuando un trueno resono por toda el cielo, y la pelinegra que cantaba se asusto que volteo con una cara de aterro.

-Ahhhh!- grito al mismo tiempo que volteo, y lo que encontro fue algo que no se esperaba, un joven alto, de cabello negro azabache, gafas, un impecable uniforme y un maletin, y por supuesto, una hermosa sonrisa, quedo sorprendida, era el chico que diviso a traves del vidrio de un vehiculo que paso, el mismo que la mantuvo distraida de sus estudios por algunos minutos, no respondia hasta que sintio que algo la mojaba, pequeñas gotas caian del cielo, como si fuera un encuentro magico, y se dio cuenta de que no traia paraguas.

- se le ofrece?- dijo Kyouya con una sonrisa propia de cuando esta en su rol de anfitrion.- No es bueno que una dama sola, pasee sola bajo la lluvia.

- gracias- dijo un poco nerviosa- es que me aburri de que me lleven para todos lados, Nadesiko Takishima- dijo extendiendole la mano

- Kyouya Ootori- respondiendole con un leve beso en su mano, que puso a la chica un poco nerviosa- para servirle

- Ootori, familia medica?- pregunto sin rodeos la pelinegra.

- Si, y Takishima, Telecomunicaciones?- Respondio el chico de gafas.

- Jijiji, sabia que me preguntarias eso en respuesta, pero sabes, ¿No se debe responder algo con una pregunta, verdad?- ambos rieron

- Srta Takishima, puedo acompañarla hasta donde se dirige, ya esta oscureciendo, y las calles se vuelven peligrosas- dijo el joven - Si es que no le molesta-

- Claro, no hay problema, la verdad nunca camino sola, siempre ando en vehiculo, y quise recordar tiempos cuando paseaba con mi padre- dijo mientras se le colocaron los ojos vidriosos- disculpe usted-dijo secandose los ojos.

Kyouya la observaba, no podia dejar de pasar esta oportunidad de hacer buenas migas con ella, asi su objetivo estaria mas cerca de cumplir y no defraudaria a su padre.

- Va usted a la academia Lobelia?- pregunto

- Si, asisto a la academia Lobelia- respondio un tanto nerviosa, ese chico la dejo absorta, su corazon latia fuertemente y ella no entendia porque- Puedes dejarme por aqui no mas, Ootori-san, Mi casa queda una cuadra mas al fondo, y no quiero que algo le suceda a usted tambien, le agradezco la compañia, ojala no perdamos el contacto- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me encantaria dejarla en su casa, a salvo,- respondio

- esta bien- respondio la chica, con su corazon exaltado, ¿por que tan atento, tan preocupado por ella, sera que el ya sabia de ella?, ¿de donde era, quien era, o simplemente amabilidad?

Llegando a una mansion muy amplia y muy moderna por lo demas se miraron frente a frente

- Ootori-san, le agradezco nuevamente su compañia- dijo la chica

- Takishima-san, disculpe mi atrevimiento, me gustaria invitarla a cenar.

- Seria fantastico- respondio Nadesiko con cierto grado de felicidad en la cara, sin entender porque

- le parece bien, que pase por usted a recogerla mañana?-

- Ootori-san, mañana salgo de clases a las 16:00 hrs, lo esperare en la entrada-

- Ahi estare, Takishima-san- y se despidio con un beso en la suave mano de la muchacha.

**El primer capitulo completo, espero que les guste.**

**y dejen reviews!**

**Nadesiko =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui va el segundo capitulo**

Nadesiko subia las escaleras de su casa, rumbo a su habitacion, ¿que significaba ese encuentro con aquel chico?, tanta amabilidad con ella le llamo la atencion, se sentia confundida, habian pasado algunos minutos y su corazon aun no se calmaba, sera por la apariencia del chico, tan guapo, atento y gentil?, se saco su abrigo con intenciones de darse una ducha, cuando su telefono celular sono.

- Riiiiinnnnngggg!-

- Diga?- contesto la chica

- Srta Takishima, habla Yoshio Ootori, espero que se encuentre muy bien - saludo amablemente una voz ronca y de alguien mayor que Nadesiko conocia muy bien

- Ootori, Doctor, como esta, yo bien, que necesita?- Nadesiko comenzaba a inquietarse, era su medico, y llamarla a esa hora no era algo comun.

-Necesitamos hablar urgente, sobre los resultados de tus ultimos examenes,puedes venir hoy a cenar, a mi casa?- pregunto el hombre mayor

- Doctor, no puede ser mañana?-

- Nadesiko, es urgente que hablemos, porque si cambias de opinion podemos recomenzar el tratamiento mañana mismo.-

- mmmm, bueno esta bien, mire, le parece que me presente a la 9 de la noche?, es que vengo recien llegando a casa, y quisiera darme un baño.- dijo, con no muy buenas ganas.

- Perfecto, te esperare en casa entonces.-

-Adios-

- Hasta luego-

Y colgo el telefono, sin dudarlo se quito el resto de la ropa y se metio a la ducha.

* * *

En la mansion Ootori...

- Papa, le informo que ya he tomado contacto con la srta Takishima, hoy pude hablar con ella, sin querer me la encontre a las afueras del coorporativo, y la invite a cenar mañana.- Kyouya le informo a su padre

- Bien eficiente eres, tienes buen espiritu hijo, confio en ti que nuestro plan saldra a la perfeccion.- respondio el patriarca Ootori

- la recogere despues de clases-

- esta bien, ah... y vendra a las 9, necesito informarle en forma urgente de su condicion.-

- esta bien padre-

Kyouya se sentia incomodo, no por la idea final del plan que su padre creo, sino porque ella tenia una enfermedad terminal, La Leucemia es un tipo de cancer, aunque tiene tratamiento, con una cirugia de medula igual se puede salvar la vida de la persona que la padece, pero esta chica, despues de la perdida de sus padres, decidio terminar su tratamiento, pero no se sabia mas alla, el porque de querer terminar muerta, el no desear vivir, ni respirar el aire puro de las montañas, ni sentir mas las olas del mar. No podia negar lo atractiva que le resulto la joven de 17 años, ni lo bien que cantaba bajo ese cielo a punto de llover, ademas de su grata compañia, pero tambien no dejaba de pensar en aquello que ella decidio. Algo le habia sucedido, y queria averiguarlo.

Se puso bastante elegante y casual a la vez, pero esta vez recibio ayuda de Fuyumi, su hermana mayor, obviamente sin contarle aquello que su padre le propuso.

* * *

Luego de un baño, eligio un bello vestido de temporada, y tomando su pelo con un moño tomo uno de sus abrigos que combinara con sus botas color camel y salio. Llevaba un maquillaje bastante suave, pero que resaltaba sus ojos color violeta, y un rico perfume a fresas. Subio al automovil que la llevaria a la residencia de la familia Ootori, al llegar...

-Bienvenida, Takishima-san.- La saludo cortesmente un hombre mayor, de gafas, cabello negro y mediana estatura, era su doctor

- Yoshio, buenas noches, gracias por la invitacion- saludo Nadesiko, con mediana atencion al hombre, pues sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

- Takishima-san, que gusto verla nuevamente- Saludo un tercer integrante

Nadesiko al oir esa voz, volvio a sentir esa leve taquicardia que su corazon sufrio esa misma tarde al ser acompañada por el

-Ootori-san, el gusto es mio- y recibio un beso en su mano.

- Se conocian?- pregunto el hombre mayor- Nadesiko, el es mi hijo Kyouya, el es el menor de mis cuatro hijos, solo hoy nos podra acompañar Kyouya, y Fuyumi, que es mi unica hija.

- Un gusto conocerte- saludo cortesmente Fuyumi.

- Igualmente, me siento realmente acogida por ustedes-

- Bueno, pasemos al comedor, que hay muchas cosas por hacer aun.- sentencio yoshio.

Kyouya la observaba, y tuvo la amabilidad de tomar su abrigo para colgarlo, pudo ver que se veia muy bien con su vestido. y los siguio al comedor.

- , he sabido que sus calificaciones en Lobelia son excelentes- comento Yoshio

- jijij- respondio con risa nerviosa pero muy leve- si, bueno no es de buena educacion ser mal estudiante, no cree?-

- Y te gusta esa academia?-

-La verdad, no. creo que un ambiente mixto me ayudaria bastante, la verdad trato de no conversar mucho con las chicas de Lobelia, no encuentro nada interesante en ellas-

-Porque no entras a Ouran?- Pregunto Fuyumi,- con tus calificaciones podrias quedar perfectamente en el salon de Kyouya, por lo menos ya lo conoces, y tambien conoceras a sus amigos-

-Seria buena opcion, tendria que pensarlo-

El tiempo paso en forma muy amena, entre conversaciones de la escuela, preferencias, etc, Yoshio observaba como interactuaba Kyouya y Nadesiko, la verdad no se habia impresionado con la eficacia que su hijo tenia en estos casos (cuando el le impone algo), sabia que Kyouya haria cualquier cosa para ser el mejor candidato a la presidencia de la empresa y tambien el sucesor de la familia.

-Nadesiko, por favor, ven a mi despacho, necesitamos hablar-

Nadesiko sintio como algo helado al oir esas palabras, pero no tenia otra opcion- Voy- dijo levantandose del sofa en la sala de estar- Con su permiso.-

-Adelante- dijieron a coro los dos hermanos.

Nadesiko siguio al doctor a su despacho.

-Sabes Kyouya- hablo Fuyumi- Me encantaría que alguna vez tuvieras una novia como Nadesiko...se ve que es una chica de buenos sentimientos-

Kyouya no le dio importancia a lo que le dijo su hermana y se levanto y fue a su habitacion.

- se que algo esta tramando nuestro padre, ojala no sufra mucho esta linda muchacha, hermano.- dijo fuyumi, lo conocia bastante y sabia que algo raro pasaba.

Kyouya quedo impresionado con ciertas palabras.

* * *

Toma asiento Nadesiko, por favor-

- Muchas gracias, pero necesito saber que es lo que tanto urge, usted sabe mi decicion-

- Nadesiko, porque suspendiste tu tratamiento?, sabes que los examenes salieron malos, tienes 6 meses, lo que con una cirugia, un transplante de medula osea, con celulas madre, podemos revertir eso, y alargar tu vida.-

Nadesiko tomo asiento y tapo su rosto con sus manos, para luego dar un suspiro-

- La verdad no quiero seguir luchando contra esto, si voy a tener que seguir en hospitales, y estar internada meses, no quiero eso, quiero vivir al maximo lo poco que me queda, ademas estoy sola, no tengo familia mas que Mai, mi ama de llaves, y...- fue interrumpida por el medico

- sabes que podemos comenzar neuvamente el tratamiento mañana mismo-

-mmm no, no lo se, no quiero-

- tomas esto muy a la ligera, crees que es lo que Jin y Miyako hubieran querido?-

- disculpe, trata de persuadirme de esa forma, jaja - hablo sarcasticamente

-la verdad no hubiera sido de mi incumbencia, pero he sido amigo de Jin hasta el dia de su muerte, y le prometi no abandonarte-

- ...

-papa, papa hubiea querido que me hiciera el transplante, verdad?- dijo con ojos vidriosos- sabe que lo extraño demasiado, y cada dia se me hace mas dificil levantarme, y salir sin la bendicion de ellos, sin los concejos de mi madre, ni los consentimientos de papa- decia mientras lagrimas brotaban de su rostro, lo cual intentaba cubrir con sus manos

- piensalo, de verdad, pero tiene que ser un tiempo especifico, ojala no sea demasiado tarde. Llamame cuando decidas bien, y veremos que hacer-

- Gracias, por preocuparse, de verdad-

- Nadesiko, es verdad, tu padre me pidio, un dia cuando salimos y tu eras pequeña, que te cuidara si algo pasaba, en caso de que te quedaras sola, y yo le prometi, como buenos amigos que fuimos desde niños-

-le informare sobre mi decicion- dijo nadesiko un poco cortante, la verdad todo lo que referia a sus padres, nadesiko queria hacerlo, pero... seguir con eso?, ya habia pasado su niñez entera en la clinica, y despues de la muerte de ellos, no queria seguir con eso, sabia que era presa facil para los cazafortunas, y mas si estaba sola, queria descansar.

Se levanto del asiento, y salio por la puerta para dirigirse a la planta baja y volver a casa

-Muchas gracias por todo, chicos, fue un encanto venir para aca- dijo, disimulando su llanto y su pena

- Takishima-san, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kyouya

- Kyouya-sama, no te olvides de lo de mañana, te estare esperando- le dijo en voz baja

Kyouya le beso la mano, como un principe a su doncella, dandole a entender que asi seria.

* * *

Kyouya entro a su habitacion, cuando recibio una llamada en su celular

Riiiinnnngggg!

- Si? Tamaki?- contesto el pelinegro

- Kyouya, te note bastante distraido, te sucede algo? Era tamaki, su amigo, su inseparable amigo

- No, solo que estoy cansado, he estado preparando cosas para el club- respondio en tono tedioso

- Ah, entonces, estas bien, bueno, nos vemos mañana, hay que planificar lo que haremos para el club, y.. tengo varias ideas - dijo Tamaki algo animado

- bien, nos vemos mañana- colgo el telefono.

Kyouya se recosto en su cama, este habia sido uno de sus dias mas largos, muchas cosas habian ocurrido, el encuentro con esa chica, y la orden que su padre le dio. pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien, asi que decidio darse un respiro, y dormir.

* * *

Mientras en los Ootori se prestaban para un sueño reparador, Nadesiko no sabia que hacer, lo que le dijo su medico la dejo absorta, no tenia a nadie por quien luchar contra su enfermedad, hasta el momento habia tenido contacto con Kyouya, y el habia sido bastante gentil y cortes con ella, quizas seria un paso para una linda amistad. El le provocaba cosas que nunca antes habia sentido, aunque se conocian del mismo dia, ella se sentia fuertemente atraida a el.

- No, sera mi imaginacion, Nadesiko calmate, no confundas nada aun...- se dijo en voz alta, mientras se colocaba su pijama.- sera mejor que me valla a dormir, tengo mucho en que pensar, y mañana necesito estar descansada, buenas noches Nadesiko- y apago la luz para dormir.

**Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, como es primera vez que escribo, me confundo mucho, y a veces hay incoherencias, jeje, les pido disculpa, y dejen reviews =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chic s, aca el tercer capitulo, disculpen la ortografia, y si me comi vaaarias mayusculas, porque casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y lo hago en mi trabajo... Veremos a un Kyouya un tanto "cariñoso" pero sabemos que el hara todo lo posible de conseguir meritos.. jajaja.**

**Ojala les guste, y plisss dejen reviews!**

las clases se pasaron rapido. nadesiko dejo las cosas en su casillero y se cambio en los vestidores. se veia hermosa con un jeans color petroleo, botines color marron claro un abrigo del mismo color y su bolso. su cabello estaba tomado con una cola y dos mechones cayendo libremente por su frente en direccion a sus orejas pequeñas. salio en direccion al porton de la academia y ahi se encontraba el. con un pantalon negro y una camisa a rallas bien elegante y una chaqueta color negra.  
se acomodaba sus gafas mientras sin quererlo sonreia.  
_ootori san- saludo ntusiasmada  
_ Nadesiko_san un gusto verla.- beso su mano.  
a nadesiko le encantaba que kyouya fuera asi. desde el dia anterior que lo vio por primera vez sintio que no seria alguien ordinario para ella... quizas fue amor a primera vista.  
salieron de Lobelia y caminaron hacia la arboleda. las ojas de otoño caian y nadesiko intentaba pisar divertida mientras mantenia una amena conversacion con Kyouya. quien la observaba y tambien... aunque fuera extraño para el... sonreia  
los esperaba Tachibana al final de la arboleda quien los llevo a un lujoso restaurante. llegaron y tomaron ubicacion en la mesa que tenia la vista panoramica. se podia apreciar los edificios de Tokyo en un atardecer que aun no queria llegar.  
- Nadesiko-san- pregunto kyouya- dime que quierer pedir-  
-mmm tengo un poco de frio. asi que me gustaria un Latte Machiato Baileys- respondio la chica  
- bien. yo quiero tambien un cafe. un Irish coffee- ordenaron ambos

hubo un silencio y nadesiko dijo  
-kyouya san, ... - silencio- porque tanta amabilidad conmigo? nos conocimos recien ayer- pregunto curiosa  
- nadesiko san- dio un suspiro para pensar rapidamente una respuesta adecuada- porque eres una mujer especial. no sabia que eras paciente de mi padre. cuando te vi anoche en casa me quede impresionado. pero tambien cuando caminamos juntos no me habria perdonado no invitarte a salir.-  
nadesiko quedo impresionada. la taquicardia invadia su ser y estaba muy nerviosa.  
- jeje- rio nadesiko sonrojada  
- y usted? - pregunto el chico- porque acepto salir con un desconocido?-  
-no eres desconocido. se que eres buena persona ademas siento que eres alguien muy especial. lo puedo ver.  
sin querer se estaba enamorando.  
- nadesiko san, disculpa mi intromision, porque saliste tab afectada anoche. me preocupe un poco-  
- de verdad?- pregunto impresionada- y eso que trate de disimular-  
- no se si Fuyumi se habra dado cuenta. pero soy mas perpicaz en ese sentido-  
-kyouya... san- puedo llamarte por tu nombre?  
-si a usted no le molesta que la llame por su nombre- por alguna razon kyouya se sentia algo nervioso.  
-claro que no- dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su cafe  
-eres una chica muy linda. me tienes impresionado de verdad... nadesiko- dijo sin medirse- lo siento jeje. si le incomodo mi comentario-  
-kyouya- dijo mirandolo a los ojos - me encantaria conocerte mejor. que tuvieramos una linda amistad... sabes. no soy de hacer amigos. y siento que se me esta yendo la vida- dijo apenada

-pero que dices nadesiko- dijo ocultabdo muy bieb sus intenciones  
- tengo leucemia fulminante. me quedan 6 meses si no continuo con el tratamiento. ni opto por ek transplante de medula que necesito para regenerar las celulas.-  
- complicado-  
- lo complicado es la decision que debo tomar, yo deje el tratamiento cuando murieron mis padres-  
-porque, que te hizo tomar esa desicion?-  
-la soledad-  
-... ya no estaras mas sola, quiero acompañarte-  
nadesiko al oir esas palabras sin dudarlo se levanto y en un impulsivo movimiento se dejo caer sobre los brazos de kyouya. lo abrazo mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos  
-muchas... gracias kyouya por aparecer en mi vida- dijo llorando  
kyouya la abrazo.

-disculpame-solto la chica- disculpa mi actitud, lo siento mucho  
kyouya siempre le sonreia- descuida me encanto tu abrazo-  
-gracias, la verdad me sentia muy sola y... estoy pensando en seguir con el tratamiento.-  
- y si te acompaño donde mi padre para darle la noticia?- pregunto kyouya al ver que la muchacha estaba nerviosa- quiero acompañarte y no dejarte sola-  
-vamos juntos- dijo la muchacha con alegria  
Kyouya sentia que su corazon comenzaba a latir un poco mas rapido. pero se calmo. el no tenia intenciones de enamorarse de ella, ella era su objetivo, lo que su padre le habia pedido. merito? valia mucho lo que podria lograr si se llegara a comprometer con nadesiko. su padre estaria muy complacido con eso y podria llegar a tomar las riendas del grupo Ootori mas si se casaba con nadesiko y cuando esta muriera unificarian el grupo takishima con el de el. a cambio. le haria pasar los seis meses de vida mas hermosos que la chica podria tener. como? como un host.

mientras terminaban de cenar. nadesiko se levanto para ir al tocador. y kyouya venia sintiendo que lo observaban. tomo su telefono. y marco un nulnero  
-tamaki. sal de tu escondite- dijo con un tono furioso. el host club. tamaki. los gemelos. hunny. mori y por supuesto ella haruhi estaban ahi.  
- valla. hasta qe nos descubrio- dijo tamaki a sus amigos  
-tamaki sempai. hay que espiar a kyouya sempai? no crees que seria bastante obvio y nos descubriria- dijo una castaña con ojos negros muy profundos  
-nuestro tono es torpe haruhi- dijieron los gemelos  
-ademas tama chan queria ver quien es la chica con la que kyouya sale. no soporto que kyochan no se la presentara- dijo un tierno chico rubio  
-ah- dijo mori  
-ya. salgan de ahi y larguense! - dijo el demonio de sangre fria con una mirada de hielo que causo miedo en los dek host club  
- ah kyouya por cierto. puedo andar libremente por este restaurante. es de la familia suou- dijo tamaki. comenzaron una especie de discucion para que ellos salierN cuando se acerca una figura femenina  
-kyouya? todo bien?- pregunto nadesiko  
- aaaahhhhh madreeee! - grito un exaltado tamaki- te llama por tu primer nombre!  
-tamaki. calmate-dijo tranquilo de gafas- ella es mi amiga nadesiko takishima-  
-un gusto en conocerlos chicos-  
-ellos son mis amigos, tamaki suou. hikaru. kaoru hitachiin. takashi morinozuka. mitsukini haninozuka y haruhi fujioka. todos somos miembros del host club de ouran. al cual podrias asistir cualquier dia

-este bastardo ya esta pensando en negocios- dijo en voz baja tamaki.  
-bueno princesa nadesiko. estoy a tu dispocicion-dijo tamaki cuando se percato de qe la chica lo observaba detenidamente  
-muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa - veo que tienes muy buenos amigos kyouya-  
-si... bueno ustedes se largan qtenemos asuntos pendientes con nadesiko. asi que adios. tachibana. acompañalos porfavor. - le dijo a su guardaespaldas.

salieron del restaurante los demas jovenes del club.  
-asi que ella es el proyecto que hizo que mama se saltara el club- dijo pensativo el rubio. - ojala este haciendo las cosas bien.  
-kyouya sempai jamas habria dejado que una chica lo llamara por su nombre tan rapido. debe ser alguien muy importante- dijierob los gemelos hitachii  
- saben. nadesiko takishima es la heredera del grupo takishima. que es tan grande como el grupo ootori o el suou. sus padres fallecieron hace un mes en un viaje a dubai. por un lado es bueno que haga amistad con alguien siempre se vio muy solitaria.- dijo hunny mirando a mori  
- entonces es por merito- dijo haruhi.- todos sabemos que kyouya sempai jamas interactuaria con personas si no hay merito de pormedio. -

tamaki se quedo pensativo.  
-ojala este bien- dijo en un tono preocupado

en el restaurante la pareja seguia conversando. nadesiko tomo su celular y marco un numero.  
- disculpame un momento kyouya.-  
y se coloco el celular a su oido  
-yoshio san- hablo la chica - necesito mañana con el tratamiento, dime a que hora llego a la clinica -  
- perfecro nadesiko mañana pasa a primera hora... ven en ayunas yo coordinare para hacerte examenes y comenzar eb ese momento tu tratamiento. me alegro mucho que hayas cambiado de opinion.- dijo yoshio ootori  
- si. cato un angel para hacerme cambiar de opinion- dijo con una sonrisa  
y colgo el telefono.  
-un angel a salvarte la vida? muy poetico - mirandola tiernamente.  
-gracias de verdad kyouya para mi eres un angel -  
kyouya quedo impresionado. de verdad habia influenciado en esa chica. de verdad se habia convertido en tan poco tiempo en alguien importante para ella? de verdad tiene carencia de afecto esa mujer.  
- vamos. nadesiko- diji con una sonrisa tierna  
- vamonos- salieron del restaurante y kyouya la llevo a recorrer la ciudad de noche. la hora se habia pasado muy rapido pero nadesiko estaba tan entrerenida y feliz. kyouya el chico que hacia estremecer su corazon era muy atento con ella. casi como si el estuviera enamorado de ella. -eso es una tonteria nadesiko. apenas te conoce desde ayer- pensaba la chica.  
llegaron a un mirador donde el paisaje era hermoso.

la ciudad se iluminaba con las luces de los edificios.  
- te gusta la vista- pregunto el joven  
- me encanta. muchas gracias ha sido una velada hermosa- dijo nadesiko tomando del brazo al joven. que ni se inmuto al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando el suyo.  
- te gustaria cambiarte a ouran? - pregunto el joven. -asi estaremos mas juntos -  
ella sintio como su corazon se salia de control. latia tan rapidamente que queria desvanecerse.  
-me imagino que sabes que me encantaria - dijo apoyabdo su cabeza en el hombro del joven. en un movimiento sutil el joven tomo el rostro de nadesiko. y poso sus labrios perfectos sobre los de ella.  
un beso tierno. pero que ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones de kyouya que sentia que eso era un pequeño esfuerzo para conseguir la aprobacion de su padre. nadesiko estaba sumida en los calidos labios del joven.  
- disculpa. no me pude controlar nadesiko. me gustas demasiado-  
- kyouya hablas en serio? - pregunto la chica - la verdad tu me provocas algo. mi corazon late tan rapido y fuerte. desde que te vi ayer no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. no se. me hiciste cambiar de opinion cuando mi desicion era irrevocable. no se lo que me sucede al estar cerca tuyo. eres alguien muy especial. de verdad...  
- ayer cuando te vi me quede impresionado con tu belleza. tengo michas ganas de seguir con esto - dijo tiernamente acariciando el rostro de la chica.  
- kyouya ya es tarde-dijo nadesiko. estaba nerviosa pero no queria que el tiempo con su principe de gafas.

-claro se ha hecho muy tarde- el reloj- tachibana llevanos pprfavor a la casa de nadesiko- dijo ordenando a su guardaespalda. subieron al antes besar nuevamente los labios de la muchacha y esta se embriagaba en los labios de su principe.  
se fueron abrazados pero en silencio. un silencio agradable. por una parte kyouya se sentia bien. estaba haciendo algo que lo agradeceria de por vida, pero no se sentia obligado. se sentia a gusto. nadesiko se sentia en las nubes. era la primera vez que salia en una cita tan especial y con un hombre tan maravilloso como el. nadesiko sentia que con kyouya fue amor a primera vista. habian pasado ya dos dias desde que se conocian y ella queria vivir su vida con el.  
- de verdad quieres que me valla a ouran?- pregunto nadesiko  
-si. quiero tenerte cerca- dijo galantemente  
-ok. mañana faltare a la academia. asi que hare la renuncia y me matriculare en el instituto. pero tengo conflicto con algo...-  
-que?-  
-el uniforme de las chicas es demasiado principesco. y no es mi estilo- dijo con estilo gracioso  
- se te vera hermoso, asi como eres tu - dijo besando nuevamente a la chica.  
nadesiko se habia derretido ante los besos de aquel joven que la mantenia en las nubes de verdad estaba enamorada de el  
-joven kyouya hemos llegado- diji una voz cercana  
-bien. nadesiko. te extrañare. espero que mañana te valla muy bien.- se despidio con un pequeño beso  
-gracias kyouya. te llamo mañana para coordinar juntarnos nuevamente.

salio y llego a su casa. mai estaba preocupada ella no solia salir por tanto tiempo.  
- nadesiko san- saludo la ama de llaves- ha llegado ya. ya ceno?-  
-si mai. cene y quiero ir a dormir- dijo la pelinegra.  
-ok valla.-

en su habitacion no procesaba lo que habia vivido. ese hombre. ese joven la hizo volat con sus besos. su amabilidad. el queria ella y no dejarla sola. no pensaba que el podria aprovecharse de ella por su fortuna. los ootori son una de las familias mas poderosas de todo japon y tambien del mundo.

kyouya en su habitacion pensaba en lo ocurrido. los besos no le desagradaron. todo lo contrario. pero hubiera querido darselos a una castaña que ya tenia dueño. el pudo ver que nadesiko estaba muy ilusionada con el. con todo lo que le dijo y estaba feliz...  
- kyouya- dijo un hombre mayor irrumpiendo en su habitacion  
-padre-  
- como vas con lo que te pedi-  
-dentro de poco tendra que anunciar un compromiso. el mio con nadesiko.- aclaro el joven- creo que dentro de poco podremos formalizar un noviazgo-  
- me parece bien. ella llamo diciendo que va a seguir con el tratamiento. tu la vas a acompañar-  
- si padre. estare con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario. -  
- me parece bien- dijo el hombre arreglandose las gafad. - sabes que no estare satisfecho solo con eso. ya sabes que hacer-  
- si padre-

-nadesiko takishima. te tengo en mi red... no sabes lo que te espera jaja- dijo en tono malvado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooola, me tarde un par de dias, ya que tuve que dar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, mi bebe y mi trabajo me costaron tiempo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Agradezco los reviews de Watashi-wa, que me motivaron a seguir. Un abrazo para ustedes... Lectores =)**

**Capitulo 4**

**La soledad de ambos.**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y el insomnio se habia apoderado del joven Ootori, pensaba en miles de cosas, como en lo que sucederia si obtuviera el consentimiento de su padre para sucederlo en la empresa, en el club, en Haruhi (su amor), y por supuesto en lo que habia vivido esa noche con su nuevo proyecto Nadesiko. Creia que estaba haciendo las cosas apresuradas, jamas se inagino besar a una chica en la primera cita y menos si se conocian del dia anterior. Se sentia incomodo con la situacion, pero mas le preocupaba que esos besos no le desagradaran, todo lo contrario. Queria saber que ocurriria mas adelante. El sabia de los pro del asunto pero no habia pensado en los contra, no se permitiria enamorarse ya que a la muchacha le quedaba poco en este mundo, pero no por eso seria descortes con ella y no la haria sentir bien. Su plan contenia de todo tipo de interacciones para que Nadesiko accediera a casarse con el, y para que una chica carente de afecto y golpeada en la vida lo aceptara debia sacar a la luz su faceta de Host lo mayor que pueda, asi caeria rendida a sus pies. Sumido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que habia aclarado, y... lamentablemente no durmio nada, se levanto a regañadientas, como un demonio, en sus ojos se marcaba su insomnio. Dio un vistazo a su reloj, eran las 7:00 hrs.

- Es temprano, seguro que ella ya salió- dijo en voz baja mirandose en el espejo, justo antes de entrar a la ducha

Salio al comedor, ahi se encontraba Fujumi

- Hermana, tan temprano aca?- dijo el joven

- Si, emm bueno, si nuestro padre hubiera estado ya se habria enojado- dijo con una sonrisa- Desayunamos?-

- Donde esta nuestro padre?- pregunto

- Salio, y junto con el, nuestro hermano mayor-

- Perfecto- se sentaron a la mesa mientras las empleadas llevaban la comida.

* * *

En un edificio enorme y de color blanco, en una habitacion se encontraba una joven, junto a dos medicos prestigiosos.

- Nadesiko san- dijo el hombre mayor, - Es urgente que iniciemos con el tratamiento en forma inmediata, vamos a tomarte unos examenes para ver como esta tu cuerpo despues de todo el tiempo que estuviste sin tratamiento.-

- Disculpe- dijo la chica - Necesito saber cual es la probabilidad, que me pueda recuperar bien, o se me alargara la espera-

- Eso debemos corroborarlo con los analisis, señorita Takishima- dijo el otro medico, el hermano mayor de Kyouya

- mmm, Pero una aproximacion, si esto no da resultado?-

- Nadesiko-san que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinion?-

Nadesiko se sonrojo - Se puede decir que, estoy viviendo algo por lo que vale la pena disfrutar-

- Enamorada?- Pregunto el medico mas joven

- No lo se, es algo muy lindo, pero igual apresurado.-

- Nadesiko-san, espero que mi hijo no le haya causado ningun inconveniente- dijo el hombre mayor.

- Su hijo, Kyouya?- Nadesiko sonrio- Su hijo... es un gran chico, usted debe estar tranquilo, es un joven muy habil y de buenos sentimientos-

El hermano mayor junto con su padre se quedaron mirando, uno con cierto recelo, el otro un poco complacido.

- Me alegro que te haya hecho sentir muy bien, no te vendria mal hacer mas amistades-

- si-

en ese momento entra una señorita vestida de blanco con una carpeta en la mano.

- Señor, aqui estan los examenes de la señorita Takishima-

- Muchas gracias, puede dejarlos en el escritorio-

-Esta bien, hasta luego- dijo haciendo como reverencia, y salio de la habitacion.

El hombre mayor comenzo a revisar los papeles, habia pronostico alentador, lo que a la muchacha le alegro bastante.

- Podriamos comenzar con los preparativos para la cirugia-

- Ok, no hay problema-

-Bien, esto es todo, no olvides tomar tus medicamentos, necesito que estes preparada para tu cirugia, nada de ácido acetilsalicílico. Descansa.-

- Bien, volvere entonces?-

- Ven el viernes por la mañana, llevaremos un control dia por medio antes de la cirugia, ademas tenemos que ver el ultimo examen que te realizaste, para asi ver si te hacemos la cirugia este lunes, o tendremos que esperar.-

-Entendido.

Nadesiko salio de la clinica, a pesar de su diagnostico, necesitaba pensar, aparte de la cita al medico, tenia la necesidad de hablar con alguien, camino hacia una bonita cafeteria, tomo una mesa, y su celular sono...

-Riiiinnnnggg!

- Diga?-

- Nadesiko, soy Kyouya, como estas?-

- Kyouya, que alegria, bien, estoy bien, acabo de salir del medico-

-Estas bien?- dijo con tono preocupado

- Si, bueno, si el ultimo examen sale bien, tendria la cirugía el lunes-

- Perfecto-

- Ahora pasare a Lobelia, quiero salir luego de esa escuela-

-Para entrar en Ouran, eso me encantaría-

- Bueno, te dejo, te mando un beso-

- Tambien uno para ti, ojala te vea pronto.-

- Hi!-

y colgó el teléfono ya entregaban su pedido, un rico Café Bombón Mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, mas encima tenia que someterse a una cirugía, Recordaba a sus padres, sus viajes, sus juegos, los regaños de su madre, y cada vez que su padre la consentia. Se sentia sola en este mundo, y con el mundo a sus pies, dinero, y una gran industria a su nombre, pero no tenia las ganas, asta hace poco, desde que conocio a un joven con gafas, había querido seguir con su vida.

Salio de la cafetería con rumbo a Lobelia. necesitaba pensar mucho. en lo que sucedía su trasplante la tenía nerviosa. No sabia que hacer, mientras seguía su caminata llego al instituto femenino y fue directo a la rectoria. Una gran conmoción hubo cuando los altos se enteraron de la renuncia de la chica a seguir en esa casa de estudios, salio de ese lugar pensando en que si su padre hubiera querido que estudiara en Lobelia, siempre supo que sus padres eran alumnos de Ouran. Pero ya no importaba. Siguió su camino...

flasback...

_-Nadesiko, mira hay algo para ti- dijo una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos color verde turquesa._  
_- Mama, a que hora llegaste?-_  
_- Recién, pero mañana viajamos nuevamente, tu padre debe cerrar un negocio muy importante en Dubai, no iras con nosotros porque no debes saltarte tus controles médicos- _  
_- Pero mamaaaa, ya ni los veo, quiero salir con ustedes, el otro año ire a la universidad, y no los veré por mucho tiempo... -_  
_- Hija,- respondió la mujer con ternura- Nosotros lo único que queremos es que vivas, que te sanes de esta cruel enfermedad que te ha cortado tus alas.- _  
_- Mama...- Se acerco la adolescente llorando._  
_- No sabes cuanto te amamos, queremos vivir todas tus experiencias, nos encantaría verte casada, conocer a nuestros nietos, verte toda una profesional, sabes que si quieres suceder a la empresa o ser estrella de rock estas en libertad de hacerlo, eres quien mas amamos-_

fin de flashback

mientras caminaba vio a una persona que le resulto familiar, solo que esta vez vestia uniforme masculino.

- Fujioka-san?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro.  
- Hola- saludo Haruhi- Tu eres la amiga de Kyouya-sempai?-  
-si- dijo con una linda sonrisa.

- Vas a Ouran?-

- Si, en el club me enviaron a comprar Café instantaneo-

- Instantaneo?

- Dicen que es igual y mucho mas economico y practico, cuando lo compre por primera vez se impresionaron mucho-

- Jajaja, los chicos del club?- dijo Nadesiko,- deben tener un club muy entretenido.-

- Quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Haruhi

- Me encantaria, y tambien probar de ese cafe instantáneo, jjijij-

LLegaron a Ouran, abrieron la puerta del tercer salon de música y ahi se encontraban seis hermosos chicos, rodeados de chicas, enamoradas, viviendo fantasias en torno a ellos, Nadesiko busco fugazmente con sus ojos a una figura masculina, cabello negro y lentes perfectamente radiantes.

Ahi estaba, de pie, solo, observando todo, escribiendo todo, Nadesiko no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, y sus mejillas se tornaron de rosa.

- EEHHH Nadesiko-san!- dijieron acosantemente dos gemelos.

- Hola, Hikaru y Kaoru-

- Vienes a ver a Kyouya-sempai?- preguntaron picarones

- La verdad me encontre con Haruhi, y quise acompañarlos - fue interrumpido con un brazo que rodeaba su espalda, una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos que se ocultaban tras de un par de cristales.

- Nadesiko, que bueno que estes aca-

- Kyouya-

La tarde se paso muy rapido, Nadesiko al cerrar el club, siguio compartiendo con ellos, quien la acogieron bastante bien, uno por que era una invitada de Kyouya, y segundo porque su corazon noble habia sido ganado por todos los integrantes del Host club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia de Relax en los complejos Ootori**

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que inicio su tratamiento, el dia anterior hubo mucho agetreo, estaba con los preparativos para que la proxima semana tuviera un trasplante, y ahora queria descansar.

Si rememoraba las cosas habian cambiado mucho de una semana a la otra, claro, ese dia Lunes habia conocido a Kyouya, y muchas cosas habian sucedido desde entonces. Los arranques fugaces que se dieron cuando ella fue al club a visitarlos, era como si fuera demasiado importante para El.

Temprano la muchacha recibio una mala noticia...

-Nadesiko-san- Dijo Yoshio - Tenemos malas noticias-

- Cuales- dijo Nadesiko, mirando fijamente; con ojos de tristeza y miedo

- Hay una alteracion en tus examenes, me temo que habra que suspender la cirugia a nuevo aviso, Pero no es nada grave y se puede controlar.-

- Esta seguro?-

-Si, Nadesiko, no te preocupes, sera bueno que cuando todo este en orden hagamos el trasplante, para asi asegurar exito en el proceso.

- Tranquila Nadesiko, estarás bien- Dijo un joven que la acompañaba.

- Tu crees?-

- Asi lo creo, tranquila, seguiremos con esto hasta el final- dijo regalandole una linda sonrisa.

Su padre los observaba detenidamente, estaba complacido que su hijo hiciera cada capricho que le mandara, pero sobretodo el beneficio que ellos veian en este nuevo proyecto. Aun no tenian idea que pasaria si Nadesiko no rechazara el trasplante, pero la idea principal era que Kyouya se casara con ella, Tampoco no duraria mucho con vida, a lo mas 5 años, tenia como pronostico.

* * *

Salieron de la Clinica.

- Kyouya, hice el lunes una reservacion para los complejos de relajacion que tiene tu compañia, me gustaria que fueran tambien todos, asi me entretendría mucho mas con ustedes-

- Perfecto, no creo que haya problema-

- Esta bien, a donde vamos ahora?-

- Quiero mostrarte algo-

La tomo del brazo suavemente y la llevo hacia el auto, ahi salieron directo a un llano verde, con arboles donde brotaban las flores de sakura, corria una brisa tan esquisita, Ella miraba a travez del vidrio del vehiculo, estaba fascinada, se bajaron y se quedaron ahi, el la observaba, se veia feliz, se veia hermosa, hasta el mismo la encontraba hermosa mientras su cabello adornaba con petalos de flores.

- Te gusta?-

- Es...precioso-

- Pensé que te gustaría -

- Kyouya eres muy especial conmigo- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa

- tu sabes lo que siento por ti -

Nadesiko lo abrazo fuertemente, el solo sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien cuando pasaba largas horas conversando con ella, disfrutaba verla sonreír poco a poco le fue agradando la chica de su proyecto. Pero en lo profundo de su solitario corazón tenia miedo, miedo a enamorarse, porque de alguna y otra forma ya tenia miedo de no ver a Nadesiko nunca mas, pero el no lo reconocería jamas.

* * *

Llego la tarde y ya estaban en los complejos Ootori, Nadesiko venia vestida bastante linda, Haruhi también Las chicas fueron a la recepción a tomar sus habitaciones para luego bajar a cenar con los demás chicos. Kyouya y Tamaki también se dirigían hacia la recepción mientras que Mori y Honey ya los esperaban, y por su puesto los gemelos que venían decididos a fastidiar a Tamaki.

Haruhi y Nadesiko tomaron rumbo al hall de un lindo hotel ubicado en el complejo, Nadesiko pidió a Haruhi compartir la habitación así conocerse mas, cosa que los del club encontraron un gesto adorable de parte de la chica nueva.  
Kyouya por su parte estaba en su habitación concentrado en lo que escribía en su laptop. Cuando unas imágenes llegaron a su correo electrónico...  
-correo de Tamaki-  
Abrió la casilla y ahí venían dos fotografías de Nadesiko, eran del día en que compartieron en el host. Se divirtieron bastante, Tamaki toco el piano y Nadesiko cantaba, los gemelos quisieron hacer un mini desfile tratando de obligar a Haruhi a modelar, al final Nadesiko convenció a Haruhi a acceder. Las fotografías eran de ese momento. La encontraba muy hermosa, las prendas de ropa creada por la mama de los gemelos calzaba muy bien en las dos chicas, delgadas pero con bella figura.

De tanto mirar las fotografias, Kyouya quedo con un dolor de cabeza intenso, pues, se le estaba saliendo de control lo que sentía hacia la chica, era tierna, cariñosa, inteligente, bonita; le llamaba la atencion que cada vez que se acercaba queria besarla, tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no se daba cuenta el porque. Eso lo tenia confundido, un poco irritado, exaltado. Cuando se decidio a bajar al comedor para la cena se encontro con todos sus acompañantes al rededor de una mesa perfectamente adornada, ahi una chica que conversaba muy animada, a pesar de las malas noticias que recibio esa mañana, siempre demostraba una sonrisa, se parecia a su amigo Tamaki, siempre ocultando su tristeza.

- Kyouya, sientate aca, a mi lado- dijo Nadesiko con una sonrisa

El chico accedio

- Y? Kyouya?- pregunto Tamaki- revisaste tu correo electronico?-

- Si, muchas gracias Tamaki- dijo el joven con una sonrisa de lado.

- Algo importante?- preguntaron los gemelos en coro

- que?-

-Kyouya sempai, recibiste algo importante de parte de Tono en el correo?-

- mmm- respondio el joven

Todos comieron y la sobremesa fue muy amena, habia buen ambiente, excelente musica, sonaba el grupo favorito de Nadesiko, Level 42, y esta feliz tarareaba todas sus canciones. Suena un celular...

Riinnnnngggg!

Era el telefono de Kyouya.

- diga?-

- Hermanito, se que te tienes entre manos... pues apresúrate se te puede acabar el tiempo- Esas frases hicieron que al chico de gafas se le abrieran las pupilas de la impresión

- Nadesiko, chicos disculpen- se levanto de la silla y fue a un lugar apartado - Que es lo que dices, eso no te incumbe, fue una decisión que tomo nuestro padre-

- eso no interesa, si quieres puedo hacer que se te acorte el tiempo, recuerda que también soy su medico-

- que intenciones tienes con ella?- pregunto exaltado

- Nada, nada, solo quiero lo que es mio, ya se que unificar los dos corporativos es lo que quiere nuestro padre, pero sabes?, tambien puedo jugar sucio como tu-

- No te atrevas, esto no es asunto tuyo, jamas perdonaría que le hicieras daño a Nadesiko!-

- A poco te has enamorado de ella?- Pregunto el sujeto a tono de burla

- Y si así fuera?- respondió Kyouya desafiante

- Bueno, busca la forma de des-enamorarte dentro de estos meses que le quedan... ya veremos cuando tenga su intervención .. que te quede claro, Hermano pequeño, que no esta en mis planes que tu seas el sucesor de nuestro padre, aunque digan que seas el mas capaz. Soy capaz de hacerte la vida imposible-

- Ya veremos, pero te advierto, si le haces algo a la chica, te pudres en la cárcel-

- y quien va a detenerme?, nuestra policía privada?

- No, yo- y corto el teléfono, estaba tan irritado, no permitiria que su hermano se metiera dentro de lo que el estaba construyendo, tenia en sus manos, tan cerca, la presidencia de la empresa en el futuro, y ahora, su hermano queria jugar sucio...

- Que yo juego sucio?... quieres que asi sea Hermano, Asi sera, jugare sucio- dijo en tono desafiante, pero discreto.

El joven fue al baño, para mojarse la cara, calmarse un poco, para asi dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban todos.

- Chicos, yo estoy cansada, me gustaria ir a dormir un poco-

- Claro, Nadesiko, debes estar agotada- Dijo Kyouya - Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu habitacion-

- Jijii- rio nerviosa - Claro, no hay problema -

Todos se quedaron mirando, luego se despidieron, para seguir comentando sobre estos dos

- Kyouya se ve bastante interesado en Nadesiko, verdad - Pregunto Tamaki

- asi parece, Kyouya sempai no ha dejado de estar con ella, Nadesiko me dijo que el era una persona muy tierna y amable- Dijo Haruhi

- Algo se tiene entre manos- Dijieron todos a coro,

- Conociendo a Kyouya sempai, algo quiere obtener con esta relacion - Continuo Hikaru - el siempre saca provecho de todo.-

* * *

Subieron las escaleras que dirigian hasta la habitacion de Nadesiko, tomados de las manos, ella feliz, el preocupado, no dejaria que le arrebataran lo que era suyo y menos si ha invertido tiempo en eso. Aunque sonara frio, No queria enamorarse de la chica, sino que ella se enamorara de el, para asi contraer nupcias, y estar con ella hasta que sus dias acabaran, pero tampoco queria sufrir.

- Kyouya, estas extraño - pregunto la chica colocandose en frente de el, le tomo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos - sucede algo?

- Nada- la abrazo - Solo me preocupo por ti demasiado-

- Por mi?, preocupado?- dijo la chica en pregunta - Porque si... - fue interrumpida por los labios del joven que se acercaron en un beso tierno, ella se dejo llevar por la boca de aquel chico, en un beso tierno, pero a su vez con fuerza que cada vez se volvia mas intensos, Kyouya recorrio la espalda de la chica con sus suaves manos, la apretaba junto a el, hasta que toparon con la pared, los brazos de Nadesiko estaban firmes en la espalda de Kyouya, ella no queria separarse de el Jamas, queria siempre estar junto a el, se habia enamorado, en poco tiempo, amor a primera vista? lo mas probable que ella lo creyera asi.

El host club observaba detras de la esquina que daba a aquel pasillo, impresionados de lo que veian, jamas pensaron ver en sus vidas a Shadow King en esas actividades.

El joven se separo bruscamente de la chica al darse cuenta que su "temperatura corporal" habia comenzado a subir, tanto como para llevarla a la cama, pero, aunque tenia eso en mente, era bastante apresurado, dejaria eso para despues.

- Nadesiko, disculpame- dijo Ruborizado

- Jajaja- Nadesiko rio acercandose a el - No tienes por que disculparte, te quiero- dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del joven.

El la observaba

- Muchas gracias Kyouya por traerme hasta mi habitacion, que pases buena noche- Dijo Nadesiko colocandose de puntillas para besar la boca del joven una vez mas en un besito pequeño.

Cuando la chica entro a su habitacion, el joven Ootori se desplomo en el suelo, muchas emociones lo estaban atacando, lo ultimo que dijo la mujer lo dejo absorto, Lo queria? Nadesiko lo queria? se levanto del suelo rumbo a su habitacion, su plan se estaba completando, solo faltaba darle un poco de tiempo para asi dar paso a la boda cuando estos fueran mayores de edad, que quedaba poco tiempo.

Tamaki estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero no quiso ir a visitarlo a su habitacion para hablar, espero que se calmara, de alguna u otra forma sabia que la llamada era de alguno de sus hermanos que siempre lo fastidiaban.

* * *

El dia se hizo presente, y los rayos del sol iluminaban todas las habitaciones, Haruhi comenzaba a levantarse y Nadesiko aun en su cama no queria despertar.

- Nadesiko, es hora de levantarse- dijo juguetona Haruhi

- Haruhi, no quiero!- dijo- Jajaja,-

Ambas rieron

- Vamos hay lindo dia, hay que aprovechar que quizas solo Mori-sempai y Hunny-Sempai esten despiertos, asi desayunaremos algo tranquilas- Dijo Haruhi

- Ok, pero... los demas? estan durmiendo? a estas horas?-

- Mira, lo mas probable que Tamaki-sempai no, pero los gemelos y por supuesto Kyouya-sempai lo esten-

- Kyouya? durmiendo a estas horas?- dijo Nadesiko dudosa

- Dicen que tiene un despertar Horrible, de hecho le dicen el rey demonio de sangre fria-

- A poco es de sangre AB? JAjajajajajajjajaja-

- Si-

- Uy que miedo- decia Nadesiko, mientras sacaba una pequeña maleta, con algunos medicamentos, mientras tomaba un zumo en lata, para despues tomarse sus remedios.

-Nadesiko, disculpa la pregunta,- dijo Hauhi - Estas enferma?-

- Lo dices por los medicamentos?-

- Si, son bastantes-

- Basicamente algunos son vitaminas, hierro, cosas asi, pero tambien tengo que tomar medicinas-

- que tienes?

- Leucemia - dijo sonriendo

- Pero Kyouya sempai lo sabe?-

- Si, pero esto es un secreto, no le vallas a decir a nadie, pronto tendre una cirugia, pero no quiero que nadie se entere, Kyouya ha sido muy amable de acompañarme a los controles que he tenido con el medico, aunque tambien se que el, no actua sin beneficio alguno-

- Piensas que el se esta beneficiando con esto?-

- Pienso que yo me estoy enamorando de el, ojala el tambien de mi -

- Sabes, del tiempo que lo conozco, Jamas habia estado mas interesado en alguien como esta contigo- Dijo Haruhi

- Crees tu?-

- Si bien tiene muchas admiradoras en el club, el nunca se sienta con las chicas, ni es tan tierno con ellas como lo es contigo, menos lo hemos visto como anoche-

- que viste anoche- dijo Nadesiko impresionada

- Todos los vimos besandose anoche en el pasillo- dijo con cara picarona

- Que verguenza!-

- descuida-

Se quedaron conversando sobre el muchacho, Haruhi le contaba cuando Renge llego diciendo que era su prometida, cuando lo encontro medio dormido en un centro comercial, y tambien que era una persona que aparenta frialdad, pero en su interior puede haber un corazon bien calido.

* * *

Bajaron a la piscina, las dos con bonitos bañadores, dejando a Tamaki y a Kyouya bastante ruborizados, jugaron con los gemelos, y luego de salir del agua Hunny les invito a comer unos ricos pasteles, ese dia para los del club y Nadesiko fue espectacular, lo pasaron bien y Nadesiko aprovecho de distraer sus pensamentos...

**Muchas gracias a quienes visitan y leen esta historia, me han dado ganas de modificarla, pero tambien me gusta la idea de que al calculador de Kyouya se le escapen de las manos ciertas "actitudes" y no se pueda controlar a menudo. Ojala les guste y dejen reviews! =)**

**Pronto un nuevo capitulo con mas de estos chikillos!**


	6. Vacaciones refrescantes en Karuizawa

**Hola, aqui otro capitulo, este con un contenido un tanto... Adulto, ojala les guste, ya que falta poco para el climax de la historia.**

**No olviden dejar comentarios!**

**_Vacaciones Refrescantes en Karuizawa_**

Con todas sus actividades en el club, el instituto y las citas al medico Nadesiko ni siquiera vio el tiempo pasar, ya habian pasado 5 meses desde que le postergaron su cirugia, 6 meses en los cuales habia conocido a Kyouya, y habian comenzado una linda relacion, pero que a pesar de todos sus momentos, no tenia nombre, pero se volvia mas magnetica cada dia mas.

Se acercaban las vacaciones y Tamaki y sus amigos planeaban sus respectivos viajes como club y personales.

- Mama!- Dice Tamaki con alboroto

- Ya te he dicho- dijo Kyouya acomodandose sus gafas con su particular movimiento - que dejes ese asunto de Madre y Padre de lado, no me interesa-

- Ohh Madre se ha vuelto contra mia! - Exagero en su actitud Tamaki-

- Bueno, bueno, pero que es lo que tienes en mente Tamaki- pregunto el pelinegro

- Donde vamos a viajar estas vacaciones-

- Dentro del pais, Haruhi no tiene pasaporte, y Nadesiko no puede salir mucho tiempo de la ciudad -

- Veo que con Nadesiko estan muy bien- Pregunto con ternura Honney sempai

- Si, va todo bien - Dijo ocultando las imagenes que tenia de ella en su portatil.

- Seguro que kyouya sempai esta enamorado, no?-

El pelinegro no respondio, en eso se habre la puerta de la tercera sala de musica

- Con permiso, chicos- se acercan dos personas, una chica de estatura media, cabellos negros largos y con el uniforme tradicional de Ouran, que caminaba junto a su amiga, que vestía de hombre, con su saco celeste y pantalones negros- Interrumpimos algo?-

- No, nada- dijo Kyouya

- Ahhh Haruhi, donde quieres ir en estas vacaciones- Pregunto con su estilo el medio frances

- Bueno... - Dijo suspirando Haruhi - He invitado a Nadesiko a conocer a Mizuzu-san a Karuizawa-

- Buena idea!- Dijeron a coro los gemelos

- Todos tenemos nuestras residencias, e incluso la familia Takishima tiene una propiedad ahi, estara perfecto para que vallamos de vacaciones, me esta cansando ir al exterior - comento Kyouya

- Kyouya, emmm- Interrumpio Nadesiko - Hice una reservacion en la posada de Mizuzu, me encantaria pasar por lo menos una noche en un lugar tan tradicional como ese-

- Estas segura?-

- Si, como tu sabes que soy- Dijo mirando tiernamente a su amado

- Entonces- dijo acomodandose sus lentes - Yo tambien hare una reservacion para mi-

- Si Kyouya sempai dormira en la pension Mizuzu, te parece bien Hikaru que nosotros tambien?- pregunto Kaoru a su hermano

- Seria muy entretenido, de seguro nuestro juguete tambien se quede ahi - dijo Hikaru mirando a su hermano con maldad

- Ahhh, ustedes quieren acosar a mi bella hija! - alarmo Tamaki

- Deje eso, Tamaki sempai- calmo Haruhi un poco fastidiada con la idea de que todo el host llegaria donde Mizuzu, ella queria darle un poco de tranquilidad a su amiga, ya estaba al tanto de todo, y dentro de una semana ella tendria su anhelada cirugia

- Primero- dijo Kyouya acercandose a Nadesiko - Tenemos que dejar todo listo para la cirugia, lo que necesitaras en el post operatorio, y quiero que te relajes- dijo acercando sus manos a su cabello

Nadesiko asintio, tratando de ocultar su rostro porque estaba ruborizado.

Y asi como el Host club volvio nuevamente a Karuizawa, donde Mizuzu, pero ahora venian con una nueva integrante.

Las dos chicas viajaron por su cuenta, en un tren, que las llevo a la estacion de Karuizawa, luego caminaron hasta la pension, corria una brisa tan refrescante, las chicas con sus cabellos y vestidos al vaivén del viento se veian hermosas, mientras conversaban animadamente sobre Tamaki, suena el celular de la mayor

Riiiinnnnngggg!

- Es Kyouya- dijo Nadesiko al mirar la pantalla de su movil, sonrio y luego contesto - Kyo, dime-

- Llegaron?-

- Si, descuida, vamos en camino, creo que ya estamos por llegar -

- perfecto-

- te preocupaste por mi?- pregunto la chica en tono tierno

- Claro, pero tambien el idiota de Tamaki esta desesperado, necesita saber que su hija esta bien- dijo con ironia el joven Ootori

- Ajajajajaja- rieron las chicas

- bueno, nos vemos, te mando un beso, adios-

Y colgo el joven Ootori

- Haruhi, se nota que Tamaki te ama-

- De verdad lo crees?- pregunto la castaña con timidez

- Si, es cosa de observarlo un poco, no te has dado cuenta aun?-

- bueno,... si jijijiji- rio timidamente Haruhi - Ahh ya llegamos, adelante- hizo pasar a su amiga a la hermosa pension Mizuzu

- OOOOOhhhhhhhh si es Haruhi!- saludo exaltada Mizuzu y miro a la chica que estaba al lado de la castaña - Pero, que hermosa y refrescante chica! Tu debes ser la amiga de Haruhi!-

- Mucho gusto en conocerla, Mizuzu-san, soy Nadesiko Takishima- dijo presentandose

- el gusto es todo mio, pero pasen, tomen asiento - dijo amablemente la propietaria de la pension

- es todo tan hermoso, todo tan bien decorado, me encanto, Haruhi Muchas gracias por invitarme - dijo la chica de cabello negro

Tomaron asiento en una mesa muy bien decorada, y mientras les servian el te, se abrio la puerta, el primero en entrar fue Kyouya, y como nunca se saco sus gafas para refregarse sus ojos, pues la calor que hacia era mucha, Nadesiko al verlo quedo impresionada, su amor era mas que guapo, y hoy lo habia corroborado.

Se levanto de su silla casi al instante en que entro el chico y corrio a sus brazos.

- Kyo!- dijo Nadesiko, mientras que el se colocaba las gafas y abria sus brazos para recibir a su chica

- Nadesiko, te extrañe- dijo con ternura

- Ahhhhh que escena mas bella y refrescante! Muy propio de Karuizawa!- dijo emocionada Mizuzu

Dentro de poco llegaron todos los restantes del club, tomaron habitaciones, comieron pasteles, se divirtieron mucho, fueron al centro de la ciudad, recorrieron, compraron recuerdos, Nadesiko compro recuerdos para sus sirvientas, y sobretodo para Mai, su fiel ama de llaves.

Cuando se hizo de noche, se fueron a cenar a la pension Mizuzu, todo era de muy buena calidad, y la comida exquisita. Todos estaban muy cansados, asi que se dispusieron a marcharse a sus habitaciones.

Ya eran comunes los encuentros furtivos entre Nadesiko y Kyouya, ambos disfrutaban sentir los labios del otro en los suyos, ya sea en el club, ella como clienta y el como host, o en el instituto, entre los pasillos desiertos, sentian sus labios, caricias, las miradas que descubrian el ser interior del otro, se necesitaban y se deseaban en gran manera.

Camino a sus habitaciones, en un rincon habia una pareja, aunque ya era muy tarde, se encontraban Nadesiko y Kyouya, el joven besaba a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, sin querer brotaban lagrimas de los ojos de la muchacha

- Kyo... - seco sus lagrimas - Kyouya,... n...noo ... no t... no te vallas-

- Nadesiko, que sucede?-

- ... -

- Dime...- la beso- que te sucede, es por lo de la cirugia?-

- Tengo miedo- se apoyo en el pecho del muchacho - he esperado tanto esta cirugia que... tengo tanto miedo de que salga mal y ...- Fue interrumpida con un beso del pelinegro

- No dejare que tengas miedo, no,... no te dejare sola esta noche, me quedare contigo, te quiero-

Entraron a la habitacion de la chica, las ventanas estaban abiertas, hacia mucho calor, y la luna llena iluminaba el espacio ocupado por ambos, La chica lo sostenia de la mano, no queria que se fuera, queria sentir el cuerpo de Kyouya mas cerca que nunca, que le prometiera que jamas se iria, y que no la dejaria sola... Ella lo amaba.

Nadesiko, su piel blanca relucia y brillaba a la luz de la luna, los breteles del vestido de la muchacha se caian de los hombros de ella, el cabello largo y negro brillaba, miraba fijamente a su amado, como pidiendole entre miradas que se uniera a ella en un acto de amor, solo el se acerco, la tomo por los hombros le bajo los tirantes del lindo vestido y la beso, primero tiernamente, luego la desesperacion y el deseo entre ambos, les iba acelerando el latir de sus corazones, el hombre de gafas con una mirada dulce comenzo a acariciar las piernas de la chica, no debaja de tocarlas, sentir su suavidad, ella sentia que su corazon iba a salir, latia tan rapidamente, lo unico que queria que su amado la hiciera suya. Solo atino a seguir siedo besada por el dueño de su corazon.

Kyouya recorrio el cuerpo de la chica una y otra vez, sus pechos eran suaves, eran perfectos para el, tenia un cuerpo elegante, hermoso que lo estaba volviendo loco, salio de sus delirios cuando la chica le saco la polera, quería seguir con su pantalón el continuo con el arte de desnudar a su amada, se sentia tan extraño en lo que hacia, como lo hacia, se sentia invadido de ella, no, en ese momento no le importaba pasarse de sus planes, no le importaba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por ella, el como la defendía del mundo, como la quería solo para el, el en ese momento deseaba tenerla a ella y nada mas.

- Que hermosa eres - Dijo observando a la mujer que estaba tendida en la cama

La chica se levanto, tomando entre sus manos la cara del muchacho

- Te amo Kyouya -

Continuaron con su momento, Besando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica que daba pequeños gemidos de placer, para asi llegar a la parte mas intima de la chica, con suavidad toco y sintio, ella pedia mas, sentía cosquilleo en su vientre, estaba tan excitada que deseaba mas, asi fue como bajo el pantalon del joven, con sus manos palpo el miembro de su amado, su forma, su dureza, Nadesiko bajo, comenzó a besar el cuerpo completo, mas que sexo, queria hacer el amor, lo tuvo en su boca, produciendo que el hombre de gafas gimiera, se exitara mucho mas, estaba vuelto loco. Cuando la chica se sintio bastante preparada, el joven se introdujo en ella, con bastante cuidado, no queria hacerle daño, mientras que ella gemia, pero no parecía dolor, era placer, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, se sentia en el paraiso, comenzaba a sentir las sensaciones que daba la vida, el amor, el deseo, el placer, el ser amada, cada vez mas fuerte los gemidos de ambos, mientras el se introducia mas rapido y con mas fuerza, ella pedia mas, el le daba mas, un tiempo asi, y ambos a punto de explotar de placer y sensaciones acabaron, justo cuando ella le repetia que lo amaba. El, la observaba con ternura...

- ... Tambien te amo Nadesiko-

Paso el rato, y ambos tendidos, desnudos en la cama de la chica, mientras la luna seguia iluminando Karuizawa y el rostro de la chica, Kyouya tenia en sus pensamientos un mar de confusiones, se suponia que esto era un negocio, pero, no se podia controlar a los besos de Nadesiko, ni menos a lo que acababan de hacer, ya queria hacerla suya de nuevo, el miedo de el era que al perderla para siempre, sufriera, de amor. No queria enamorarse de ella, pero, cometio el error de dejarse llevar por ella.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir y la ahora Princesa del Rey de las sombras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, muy feliz vio lo que esperaba, al joven, despeinado, durmiendo a su lado, le tomaba una mano, y con sus gafas en el velador a su costado. Setia la necesidad de despertarlo, con un beso, de hacerlo feliz, de no dejarlo nunca.

Quizas esa seria la felicidad mayor en la vida de ella, quien tenia un futuro incierto, pero, no le importaba si estaria en un hospital o en una pradera, lo que le importaba era estar con el


	7. Chapter 7

**Me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, muchas cosas que hacer ademas los reviews como que no motivan mucho jijij, bueno a mis lectores les dejo este capitulo y que lo disfruten. =)**

**No olviden comentar =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Un corazon desecho **

Temprano en la mañana, se oia un gran bullicio en casa de los Ootori, gritos, retos entre los hermanos varones de la familia. Su padre les habia comentado que el menor de los tres varones tenia mas posibilidades de obtener la presidencia del Corporativo Ootori. El mayor discutia, el del medio bufaba y el menor sonreia, hasta que...

- Kyouya? el tiene mas posibilidades?, desde cuando? - Pregunto el primogenito Ootori

- De cuando conocio a Takishima, seguro - dijo el segundo

- Hermanito, de veras que tienes noviecita, que es muy linda por cierto -

- Deja a Nadesiko en paz, no creo que seas tan patetico como para incluirla en esta conversacion - Dijo amenazante el ultimo varon

- No, solo que de verdad me interesa ella -

- Callate imbecil! - Se acerco Kyouya hasta agarrar del cuello a su hermano mayor, quien comenzo a reir nerviosamente

- Suuu...suu...sueltame -

- No! No incluyas a Nadesiko en esto! -

- Jajaja!-

- Tu estas interesado en ella por el provecho que te puede dar tener una novia desahuciada y con fortuna - dijo el segundo Ootori

- Tu que sabes!?-

- mmmm, de veras hermano que no conoces a la chica, es bellisima, tiene un cuerpo?, ya veras como me pongo cuando tengo que hacerle algun chequeo medico - Dijo el mayor, dirigiendose al segundo Ootori, y provocando al menor de los tres hermanos

- No... no te atrevas, si le haces algo eres hombre muerto!-

- Quien lo dice?, mi hermano menor, el ultimo en todo?, al que todos menosprecian por ser el tercer hermano?-

- Se te olvida que fui quien salvo la empresa de nuestro padre, cuando mis ilustres hermanitos no hacian nada, y me apodere de ella - dijo desafiante Kyouya -

- No me trates de Inutil -

- Callate, INUTIL -

- Pobre tipo, tienes que recurrir a una mujer para hacerte de fortuna -

- Como, como te atreves!- Dijo Kyouya avalanzandose sobre su hermano para bañarlo a puñetazos, se sentia bastante irritado como para seguir soportando a su hermano

- Ay hermanito, tan violento - Dijo el mayor zafandose del menor -

- ... -

- Nadesiko no se merece a una escoria como tu -

- ... -

- Si supiera que solo juegas con ella, yo... yo podria decircelo -

- No te metas con ella, cualquier cosa que le hagas te mato -

- Si, si, haz lo que quieras... yo, tengo que ir a hacer los ultimos preparativos para la intervencion... por si no sabes, nuestro padre me nombro su medico asistente - Dijo el mayor de los Ootori, saliendo de la habitacion en la que estaban, y en su mente un plan para destruir a su hermano.

* * *

- Srta Nadesiko, esta todo listo para partir -

- Gracias Mai, deséame suerte!- Dijo la muchacha a su ama de llaves, dandole un abrazo y un beso en la frente - Te quiero Mucho Mai -

- Yo a usted tambien señorita, que los dioses la acompañen -

- Gracias - Dijo subiendo al automovil

El corazon de la chica latia fuertemente, estaba nerviosa, se encontraria con su amado en la clinica, y queria verlo y sentir que estaria junto a ella en ese momento, miro su celular y habia un mensaje que decia _"se fuerte Nadesiko, te quiero, Kyouya" , _Nadesiko estaba feliz ademas de la ansiedad que la tenia intranquila, por fin llego el gran dia, el dia de su trasplante, y estaria acompañada de el, no podria salir nada mal, al menos eso creia ella.

Llegando al recinto medico, bajo inmediatamente, no habia rastro de Kyouya, fue llevada a su habitacion y ahi debia esperar a Yoshio y su equipo para comenzar con los preparativos. Unas pisadas le acelero el corazon a la chica, pensando que seria su amor.

- Nadesiko-san buenos dias -

Fue el asombro de la muchacha que al ver entrar al primogenito Ootori y no a su querido "novio" la hizo titubear

- O...oo... Ootori-san buenos dias -

- Mira, comenzaremos altiro, tengo que hacer los preparativos ahora, no podemos esperar mas, asi que mi padre me envio a acelerar las cosas -

- ahh... ok, y Kyouya? -

la pregunta hizo que el mayor de los hermanos rompiera una ampoya de injeccion

- Kyouya?, no lo se, no lo he visto -

- mmm -

- Pero seguro que debe estar por llegar, no?, ustedes son novios? -

- algo asi - Dijo Nadesiko ruborizandose - Ha sido un gran chico conmigo, y nos queremos mucho -

- Que bueno - Dijo alistando una jeringa con un liquido transparente, que al parecer era suero, pero no, era un sedante, descubrio el brazo de Nadesiko, para comenzar a aplicar la injeccion.

Nadesiko se sentia incomoda, se comenzaba a colocar nerviosa, se supone que siempre un medico va acompañado de un enfermero que asiste en estas ocaciones, pero no, algo andaba mal. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba tumbada en la cama, dormida, no sentia nada, por otro lado, su doctor, el mayor de los Ootori la obserbava con deseo, comenzo a tocar sus piernas, rapidamente le quito la ropa, dejandola en ropa interior, con sus manos recorrio cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras la muchacha estaba adormecida, comenzo a besar sus pechos, locamente, luego bajo hasta su parte intima que no dejaba de tocar, introdujo sus dedos en ella, mientras que la adormecida muchacha comenzaba a sentir placer, no paso mucho cuando ya el medico estaba sobre ella penetrandola, haciendo sentir los gemidos de la muchacha cada vez mas fuerte, tan fuerte como para que la puerta se abriera porque alguien que estaba afuera se alarmo al sentir aquellos ruidos, era Kyouya...

- Na...- Quedo impresionado con lo que vio, su mujer sobre la camilla y con su hermano montado sobre ella, no sabia si era violacion o una relacion sexual comun, ya que la chica gemia, parecia estar disfrutando, lo que al joven lo enfuercio.

- ah, hermanito, por favor, estoy ocupado, vuelve despues ok?-

Kyouya cerro la puerta, y se fue en silencio, su hermano le habia dado su ataque especial. Salio del recinto clinico con la cara llena de ira, no podia concebir lo que sus ojos habian visto, a su Proyecto Nadesiko, pensaba que su hermano tambien queria el grupo Takishima, pero que jamas haria algo como eso para destruirlo. Se sintio engañado, jamas penso que Nadesiko estaria junto a su hermano, se suponia que se habia entregado a el y a nadie mas.

- Como no me di cuenta antes... aunque... - Kyouya penso en voz alta - Podria sacar algo a favor de esta situacion-

Tal como penso Kyouya, claro, el podria sacar algo a favor de estar desilucionado de la chica, hacer el que le habia dañado ver a Nadesiko acostandose con su hermano, a el no le dolia eso, sino mas le enfurecio ver a su hermano metiendose en sus asuntos y hecharlos a perder. Si el se enojaba con Nadesiko, esta podria acelerar las cosas para que el estuviera a su lado, y entre esas cosas, encontrar la posibilidad de estar al mando de Takishima Corp.

- Tamaki... necesito hablar contigo urgente - Hablo por telefono con su amigo

- Ah Kyouya, pensé que vendrías al instituto -

- No, hoy era la intervención de Nadesiko, pero sucedió algo, y te necesito -

- Ok, nos vemos en la cafetería dentro de poco -

- ok-

Se encontraron en la cafetería los amigos, y se pusieron a conversar de lo sucedido, mientras que en el recinto clínico Yoshio Ootori fue a ver porque se tardaba tanto el pre operatorio de la muchacha, ya la cirugía se había tardado mucho tiempo, fue a la habitación encontrando a su hijo mayor y a la muchacha totalmente dopada.

- Que sucedió acá? puedes explicarme?-

- Nada, solo estaba con Nadesiko en su pre-operatorio -

- Que hiciste? te exigo que me expliques que paso aca! Ella no deberia estar en ese estado! - Se exalto Yoshio

- Papa, solo le coloque el sedante - contesto el mayor de los hijos Ootori un tanto nervioso

- Sabes que eso no se debia hacer, tenia que tener sus ultimos chequeos, no lo que acab... - fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sin su ropa, solo tapada con unas sabanas, no se pudo controlar la ira que en un segundo tenia a su hijo en el suelo, pero antes de golpearlo recordo su posicion y se fue rapidamente a su oficina, ordenando que atendieran a la chica y entregando la carta de despido a su primogenito.

Todo el alboroto causado por la imprudencia del primogenito Ootori causo gran impresion en Nadesiko que al despertar se encontro sola, en una habitacion, sin Kyouya, sin su medico, y tampoco sus amigos visitandola. Llamo varias veces a su novio quien no respondio el telefono, no sentia como si hubiera tenido una operacion, solo se sentia incomoda, algo en su ser le llamaba la atencion, no se sentia como siempre, mas ahora se sentia ultrajada. Fue cuando Ootori Padre se acerco a ella y le explico la situacion. Nadesiko a dos manos se cubria su rostro, las lagrimas salian como lluvia por sus ojos.

- Y... Kyouya? - Pregunto la chica entre llanto

- Kyouya vio todo, segun el - Respondio el medico

- No... no puede ser... crees que se ... enoje conmigo?-

- Mmmm, Eso debes verlo tu, habla con el - dijo tomando su telefono, y se lo paso a la muchacha para que hablara con su hijo.

- Alo? Papa? -

- No... soy Nadesiko - respondio con voz triste

- ... Por que no le llamas a mi hermano mayor mejor? te entiendes bien con el - Respondio con ironia el tercer hijo

- Kyo... por favor, las cosas no sucedieron como crees, el... abuso de mi -

- Jajaja - Rio con indiferencia Kyouya - No... Nadesiko yo no soy idiota, yo te vi, y te oi-

- Estaba con sedantes, dormida completa!-

- No me interesa, solo te vi que disfrutabas mucho con el -

- Kyouya cree...- fue interrumpida por Kyouya

- No me interesa, Nadesiko me dejaste bien claro todo, por ahora yo no quiero saber nada de ti, asi que si no te molesta, adios..

- pero Kyouya -

- Ah... y no te molestes en llamar porque no te respondere, adios -

- ... Kyouya...- Dijo la mujer, mientras sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, desilucionada, triste y con el corazon roto. mientras que quien ha sido el amor de su vida le cortaba el telefono y le decia que no queria verla mas.

* * *

En un cafe de la ciudad

- Tan duro que fuiste con ella?- Pregunto Tamaki a su amigo

- Es necesario, ella me engaño, y con mi peor enemigo -

Tamaki quedo impresionado con las palabras de su amigo, lo veia feliz con la chica, pero mas por la dedicacion que el le daba a la muchacha, casi igual que a los negocios del Ootori, y ahora tiraba por la borda lo vivido con ella.

- Los vi esta mañana, teniendo sexo en una oficina de la clinica, se supone que ella tendria su intervencion, pero parece que fue intervenida por mi hermano-

- No te creo...-

- Creelo, ah y ahora llamo diciendo que fue abusada por ese imbecil, que estaba con sedantes, y cuando yo los vi ella estaba disfrutando todo!-

Tamaki quedo sin habla

- Yo ya no quiero saber nada de ella...-

- Pero los proyectos del club con ella? y en clases la veremos-

- Todo seguira como esta, yo no quiero involucrarme mas alla con ella, solo eso -

- Sabras separar las cosas?-

- Estas hablando conmigo, que no se te olvide -

- Ok... luego no te arrepientas, y si alguien aparece en su vida?-

- mmm... no creo. Yo se porque te lo digo, y ahora no sigamos mas con el temita, estoy cansado-

- Vamonos, tienes que descansar -

Los chicos salieron de la cafeteria y se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar, mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos negros estaba desecha en su casa, no sabia porque todo esto le estaba sucediendo, se sentia infeliz por la desicion que tomo Kyouya respecto a ella.


	8. Un vuelco en la vida de Kyouya

**Un vuelco en la vida de Kyouya**

Los dias transcurrieron lentamente, en el club se murmuraba a escondidas de Kyouya lo sucedido con Nadesiko, pero nadie se atrevia a decir nada. Las actividades del club seguian normalmente, las clases igual, solo por un detalle, Nadesiko llevaba un mes sin asistir a clases.

- Que sucede, me tiene preocupada Nadesiko... - Comento Haruhi

- Hace mucho que no la vemos, Kyouya sempai, sabes algo de ella? - pregunto Hikaru

- mmm.. No - respondio friamente Kyouya levantandose de su puesto para salir del recinto.

Un mar de confusiones tenia el joven Ootori en su cabeza, aunque el queria que esto ocurriera y no enamorarse de la chica, la extrañaba pero no queria reconocerlo, recordaba todas las veces que salieron juntos, cuando iban de paseo, o cuando salian a acompañar al club en su fijacion con la cultura plebeya, a pesar de todos estos recuerdos, los hacia pasar de como quien extraña a una amiga.

Por otro lado, en la Mansion Takishima, Nadesiko no estaba nada bien, habia tomado una lamentable determinacion, suspendio completamente su tratamiento, y no queria luchar por su vida, sentia que lo habia perdido todo, pero tambien necesitaba tomar una gran desicion.

Quien seria la persona que tomara las riendas de las industrias Takishima

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nadesiko llamo a su abogado, para concretar el traspaso de mando a la persona que ella habia elegido.

Luego fue a Ouran.

* * *

Dos guardaespaldas acompañaban a una chica con pesimo semblante, bastante palida y delgada, vestia de negro, unas gafas oscuras, trasmitia tanta debilidad su caminar que todos en el club se impresionaron cuando la vieron entrar.

- Nadesiko- dijieron a coro pero en voz baja.

- Kyouya...Podemos hablar?- dijo

El joven alzo la mirada con desprecio, se levanto y fue a una de las habitaciones de la tercera sala de musica.

- sigueme, porfavor -

Caminaron y ya solos

- Kyouya, tu sabes que te amo, verdad?-

- Y tambien a mi hermano?, Me desilucione de ti, Nadesiko, no me agrada verte, por cierto - dijo con indiferencia.

- Tus palabras duelen, como no puedes comprender lo que sucedio?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Porque mi hermano anda feliz de la vida por la casa y el hospital, si hubiera sido verdad, ya estaria fuera, y tu le hubieras colocado una demanda-

- Kyouya...-

- Basta Nadesiko, si a esto viniste, perdiste tu tiempo, puedes irte ya? -

- aun no...- Dijo secandose las lagrimas, y tomo asiento y saco de un portafolio una serie de documentos - Lee esto por favor -

Kyouya los tomo y comenzo la lectura, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba el documento, se levanto para decir algo, pero antes de que digiera algo la chica lo interrumpió

- Yo... yo no quiero seguir con el tratamiento si tu me desprecias de esa forma, comence a vivir contigo y sin ti no podre seguir, por eso quiero pedirte que... tomes el mando de las industrias Takishima.-

- Estas segura?-

- si, eres la persona mas capaz que conozco, no defraudarias a mi padre, ni a mi familia, tampoco la amistad de nuestros padres.-

- y a tu?-

- Yo no importo en este asunto... por favor, cuando firmes, envialos donde mi abogado-

- esta bien -

Y no dijo nada mas... ya no me ama, tal como lo dijo - Penso Nadesiko, se levanto y se fue del salon, dandole una ultima mirada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, desde el humbral de la puerta.

- Te amo Kyouya, te amare por siempre, adios- dijo con la voz quebradiza y desaparecio del salon.

Kyouya se sentia contento con la desicion de Nadesiko, pero su corazon no lo estaba, sintio que no la vería jamas, como una despedida y eso le dio un mal sentir en su pecho.

Se puso a examinar el documento cuando Tamaki entro.

- Kyouya, que sucedio?-

- Al fin tengo lo que buscaba, cumpli la meta que mi padre me dio.-

- Como?- dijo y tomo rapidamente los documentos, al ojear un par de hojas miro a su amigo - Kyouya te dio la empresa?-

- Si, soy el dueño de las industrias Takishima-

- ella te dio el patrimonio de su familia, te lo obsequio asi sin mas? aun asi estando enojados?-

- O sea ella me ruega, me dice que me ama, pero yo no quiero nada con ella. Solo quiero que tenga su triste final para yo cumplir con mi objetivo-

En ese momento Nadesiko volvio al salon en busca de Kyouya, queria besarlo por ultima vez y esta vez quiso arriesgarse, pero al escuchar la conversacion de los amigos quedo completamente estupefacta.

- A mi me comentaron de la enfermedad de Nadesiko, e hice todo lo posible para tener una relacion con ella, la idea era casarme y esperar a que su enfermedad avanzara para yo tomar el control de su herencia.-

- Pero, como entonces terminaste con ella-

- porque al darme cuenta de que mi hermano estaba abusando de ella, crei que era la mejor coartada de romper, ya que habria motivo y asi no corro el riesgo de enamorarme durante el tiempo en que este con ella.-

- Por que? Kyouya, por que lo hiciste?-

Kyouya y Tamaki quedaron estupefactos al escuchar esa frase, era Nadesiko, habia escuchado todo.

- Na... Nadesiko, llegaste nuevamente- dijo Tamaki nervioso

- Por que? porque tuviste que hacerme ese gran daño, no... no sabes como me siento ahora -

- Porque fuiste una imbecil, te enamoraste del primer hombre que te hablaba y se interesaba por ti - dijo el pelinegro

- no, rechace muchos novios antes de conocerte a ti, yo me enamore de ti, y tu te aprovechaste, querias mi empresa, queria mas poder, pero a mi no.-

- Asi es, Nadesiko ya eres grande, no vallas a lloriquear, ahora que sabes la verdad, quieres de vuelta tu patrimonio, aun no firmo -

-... No... -

- Seguro ustedes tienen que hablar - dijo Tamaki

- Kyouya, te entregue todo, incluso la poca vida que tenia, ahora no tengo nada, tampoco a ti, por que hiciste eso?- dijo llorando

- jaja - rio con indiferencia el joven Ootori

- por que? aun no lo comprendo, no me amas, jamas lo hiciste?- dijo intentandose acercar a el

- alejate, no me gustas, no te amo, todo lo que hice es por conveniencia-

- no, Kyouya, estas mintiendo, tu me dijiste que me amabas, que yo era la dueña de tu corazon -

- Uno dice muchas cosas-

- me duelen tus palabras Kyouya, te di lo que me resta de vida, te di lo que tenia, y a ti no te importo?-

- Nadesiko, por favor, entiende que yo no te amo, y es lo mejor -

- lo mejor? para ti - dijo secandose las lagrimas - Me enamore de ti, como nunca, decidi continuar con el tratamiento por ti, para que? ahora no me quieres -

- Ya mujer, vete mejor, hay trabajo en el club -

- no me quieres ver? -

- No -

- Nunca me amaste - le dijo mirando a los ojos del pelinegro - mirame a los ojos

- Nunca te ame - dijo cruzando la mirada con la chica de ojos violeta llenos de lagrimas

- Adios Kyouya, te amare por siempre - dijo acercandose y besando al joven de gafas, con un beso calido, con amor, y mucha tristeza, pero obtuvo de respuesta unos labios frios que casi no respondieron al beso.

- ya vete -

Nadesiko se dio cuenta de su realidad, cerro los ojos y salio corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, Haruhi salio tras ella, Kyouya se quedo pensativo, su corazon comenzaba a latir fuertemente, pensaba que algo podia pasar, pero se tomo su cabeza con sus manos y respiro fuerte.

* * *

Haruhi corria tras la chica, pero Nadesiko no se daba cuenta, iba corriendo sin parar, hasta que salio de la gran academia Ouran, sin parar cruzo la avenida que habia sin darse cuenta de un camion que iba pasando, Todos escucharon el frenar del camion y un cuerpo azotar al suelo, incluso Kyouya que instantaneamente su corazon comenzo a saltar. Haruhi lloraba y gritaba, su amiga estaba tendida en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor.

Llego la ambulancia y todos estaban ahi, Kyouya al ver la escena sintio como su mundo se destrozaba al verla ahi, lagrimas de sus ojos salieron y al ver que se llevaban a la chica urgentemente al hospital el quiso ir con ella.

Nadesiko no respondia, ni su nombre, ella estaba ahi, tendida en la camilla y con una leve respiracion.

Llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente Nadesiko fue llevada a pabellon, intentaron estabilizarla, pero se agravo y sus pulsaciones cesaron. Rapidamente comenzaron a reanimarla. Kyouya veia todo tras una ventanilla, Como sucedio todo? Nadesiko, bella y fragil, ahora estaba en pabellon, con reanimacion, su cuerpo saltaba con las cargas electricas que le brindaban para que su corazon respondiera, estaba conectada a respirador artificial.

El joven Ootori veia a Nadesiko en ese estado, y recordaba la noche en que estuvieron juntos, y se dio cuenta de lo que no queria reconocer.

El la amaba, mas de lo que el pensaba.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, me alegra mucho saber que hay gente siguiendo mi historia.**

Capitulo 9: ¿Que sucede con tu orgullo, Kyouya?

Unos ojos violeta rondaban por su cabeza, recordaba cada momento con ella, la veia sonreir, feliz, como antes, tenia miedo de enamorarse de ella y termino dañandola y negando sus sentimientos. Kyouya Ootori se habia convertido en el ser mas miserable y cobarde que existia, al menos lo creia asi.

Llevaba dias en el hospital, esperando que la muchacha saliera de cuidados intensivos, su estado era grave, y el no queria apartarse de ella, asi creia que sus remordimientos se disiparian, pero no, cada pensamiento era de ella, de lo infeliz que la vio la ultima vez. Mas aun al recordar el cuerpo de la chica tendido en el suelo, rodeada por un mar de sangre, inconsciente, y contrastandolo con el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad de cuidar de ella y protegerla, pero su maldito orgullo y avaricia influenciaron para hacer lo contrario, herirla, no tan solo fisicamente (o provocar) sino que en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

El Host club lo observaba, Tamaki estaba muy confundido respecto a su posicion, pero Haruhi pudo distinguir el estado de Kyouya a la perfeccion:

- El se dio cuenta de que la queria, y demasiado- Dijo Haruhi captando la atencion del resto

- Kyo-chan...- dijo con tristeza Hunny

* * *

Yoshio Ootori caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, ya con el conocimiento de lo sucedido, se acerco a su hijo, y se fueron a la oficina del medico a hablar algunos temas, frente a frente el mayor pudo darse cuenta de que su hijo habia cambiado completamente, se veia debil, y sintio pena por su hijo.

- Kyouya... Lamento mucho haber pensado que esto podía resultar, tu sabes... nuestro plan-

- ... Ella esta muy mal?-

- Se esta recuperando, pero es un proceso lento, debido a la enfermedad que tiene -

- Necesita algo, algún trasplante, algún donante, yo pued...- Fue interrumpido por su padre

- A Nadesiko ya le hicimos el trasplante, y continuamos con su tratamiento, por eso que esta en cuidados intensivos, es un proceso muy lento y debemos tener todo lo necesario en caso de que ella sufra alguna des-compensación o se agrave - dijo el medico a su hijo

Kyouya sonrio un poco

- Te enamoraste de Nadesiko?- pregunto mirando a su hijo, como este no respondio, pero lo miro a los ojos, supo inmediatamente la respuesta - Lo primero, ella tiene que perdonarnos, primero a mi, por haberte propuesto eso, y a ti, tu sabes por que -

- No creo que esto suceda, la he herido mucho, si no me perdona lo entenderé perfectamente -

- tienes que hablar con ella, pero tiene que estar repuesta, porque se puede alterar -

- Lo se-

- Pero no quiero que dejes de asistir a clases, tienes que cumplir -

- No, eso si que no, padre, yo no me moveré de aquí aunque sea la primera vez que te desobedezca, no la voy a dejar -

Su padre lo miro atentamente, y no dijo absolutamente nada, Kyouya se levanto y salio hacia la habitación en donde Nadesiko estaba, y la observaba cada minuto, tomo asiento, pero sus ojos ya no le acompañaban mucho así que se puso a dormir un poco.

* * *

_-Kyouya, estas ahi?-_

_- Mira que hermosas flores, me encanto que me trajeras aca, es precioso el lugar, esta pradera y la brisa, es todo maravilloso, gracias por enseñarme a vivir...-_

_- Mira Kyo, te gusta?-_

_- Kyouya, quiero ser tuya, y de nadie mas...-_

En sueños el joven de anteojos y cabello negro recordaba cada momento que paso con Nadesiko como si fuera una tortura de la conciencia, mientras mas cerraba los ojos, mas recuerdos venian a su mente.

- Nadesiko, perdoname- dijo mirando la ventanilla que daba a la habitación de la chica, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y se dio cuenta de que al salir una enfermera dejo la puerta abierta, y no desaprovecho la opción de entrar.

Ella estaba conectada a respirador artificial, tenia vendas, pero aun asi, para el era hermosa, tiernamente acaricio su cabello, deseaba ver sus ojos violeta, expresivos como siempre, de oir su sonrisa, pero nada de eso sucedia, salvo que cuando Kyouya acaricio su cabello, los latidos del corazon de Nadesiko comenzaron a acelerarse, como si ella sintiera la presencia de el.

- Nadesiko... Yo tambien te amo- Dijo acercandose a ella, y beso tiernamente la frente y salio.

* * *

En la sala de espera estaba el Host club, preocupado por la chica y por Kyouya, solo Haruhi se dispuso a hablar.

- Ella esta bien? Kyouya sempai?-

- Se esta recuperando-

- Tu... estas bien?- Pregunto Tamaki

- No...-

Los demas chicos del club se fueron del lugar, para dejar a Tamaki con su amigo solos

- Nadesiko ha sufrido bastante, y yo el imbécil le provoque esto- dijo Kyouya con tristeza

- Amigo, tu... tu no estabas consciente de lo que sentías, no te culpes, por un accidente -

- no lo digo por el accidente, lo digo por todo lo que la hice sufrir, cuando ella me buscaba y yo la rechazaba, todas las cosas que le dije, herí su corazón-

- Pero no te culpes, ahora piensa en que se recuperara-

- Es lo que mas quiero, quiero verla bien, sonreir, cantar, quiero verla disfrutar la vida, como ella se merece - decia mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la habitacion de Nadesiko, el la observaba.

* * *

Ya habian pasado varios dias, y Kyouya estaba ahi, esperando cualquier reaccion de Nadesiko, en un momento comienza a llegar el equipo medico a la habitacion, para hacerle los ultimos chequeos a la chica, pues ya estaba reaccionando bien. Algo nervioso Kyouya le pregunta a una enfermera

- Señorita, emm, digame como esta la Nadesiko?-

- Joven, ella esta bien, ya esta reaccionando, y es probable que en un rato mas valla despertando- dijo alegremente

Kyouya Sonrio.

Efectivamente en unos minutos mas Nadesiko abria sus ojos violetas, extrañada, no sabia ni del tiempo ni de donte estaba, hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Buenos dias - Dijo Kyouya mirandola fijamente

Nadesiko impresionada por la visita de Él

- Que ... que haces aqui?-

- He estado aqui desde que tuviste el accidente -

- ahhh- dijo Nadesiko sin aun recordar nada

- Nadesiko, yo... quiero decirt... decirte que ...-

- Que me odias, que jamas me amaste, que todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste para cumplir tus propositos...-

- No... no era eso lo que queria decirte, todo lo contrario -

- No, no me digas nada, no quiero escucharte, por favor vete de aqui-

- Nadesiko tienes que escucharme...-

- No, no quiero escucharte, no quiero que me hieras una vez mas... por favor, vete -

- de ninguna manera- dijo Kyouya muy calmado - Nadesiko, te amo-

Nadesiko lo miro fijamente, mientras dos lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

- Vete, no quiero verte-

-Mi niña, no... -

- Vete! - dijo gritandole - Me haces daño, vete!-

Kyouya salio de la habitacion, triste, sabia que Nadesiko no le creeria, despues de lo sucedido era posible que jamas lo perdonaria, Pero habia una forma que quizas le ayudaria a que la chica creyera en el.

* * *

**Chic s... el capitulo no quedo como quisiera, pero al fin pude completarlo, luego saldra el otro capitulo, pero ando en bajon creativo inmenso... :(**

**Tengo muchas tensiones en mi cabeza... pronto entro a estudiar, me cambio de casa... y ahhhh! ciudad nueva asi que imaginense como estoy.**

**Sus reviews alimentan mi creatividad. =)**

**Besitos y abrazos... !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos al ritmo de las olas**

Nadesiko no entendia por que el cambio de Kyouya, tan repentino, un dia dice que la ama, otro dia la desprecia, y tiempo despues sale arrepentido diciendole que en verdad la amaba, ella no entendia como pudo jugar de tal forma con ella, pero en su corazon habia mucha tristeza, porque lo que habian vivido habia sido hermoso. Solia mirar la ventana que daba hacia un cielo azul, mientras una visita interrumpio sus pensamientos.

- Buenos dias, amiga mia- Decia una Haruhi sonriente con un arreglo floral en sus manos.

- Haruhi, que alegria verte- decia Nadesiko sonriente

- Como no venir a visitar a mi amiga, ya me dijieron que te estas recuperando muy bien, ah te traje estas flores- decia mostrandole el arreglo floral de hortensias y gladiolos

- Que hermosas, gracias Haruhi-

- De nada -

- Y... dime, como van las cosas con Tamaki?-

- Van bien, pero no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, luego del accidente, Tamaki ha estado muy ocupado con las cosas del club-

- mmm... te entiendo, pero acaso Ootori no se ha encargado como siempre?- Pregunto con recelo Nadesiko

- No, desde el accidente Kyouya sempai no se ha aparecido por el instituto, ha estado aca, contigo-

Nadesiko bajo la mirada

- Te sucede algo Nadesiko?- pregunto Haruhi

- Kyouya dijo... que me amaba-

- Pues es la verdad- le dijo sonriendo

- No se que creer, el me engaño, luego me desprecio, no se que creer, lo mas probable que sea remordimiento lo que tiene respecto a mi... y no amor-

-mmm No lo se... pero todos lo vimos, dia y noche fuera de tu habitacion, se desesperaba cuando entraba el equipo medico a verte, de hecho, el no se dio cuenta... pero lo vimos llorar por ti-

- jaja, pero eso puede ser el remordimiento, su consciencia que sabe que hizo mal-

- y.. tu?-

- yo que?-

- aun lo amas?-

- Si, pero como no soy correspondida, ya me desenamorare-

- Nadesiko, de verdad crees que esto este bien?, no se tu estas cerrada en relacion a Kyouya, pero la verdad es otra-

- Mira Haruhi, yo podria perdonarlo, pero igual estaria conforme, piensa que el tiene la empresa de mis padres, yo se la entregue, puesto que era lo que tanto deseaba, y se que esta en buenas manos, pero tiene lo que queria, no creo que sea bueno... ay no se que pensar Haruhi- Dijo Nadesiko llevandose ambas manos a su cabeza.

- Bueno- dijo Haruhi dando un suspiro - Vamos a pasar a otro tema-

- claro, gracias por venir a verme-

Las amigas se quedaron charlando animadamente de diversos temas, y paso rapidamente la hora de visitas, Haruhi salio del recinto, y fue rapidamente a su casa, mientras que Nadesiko no paraba de pensar en lo que ella le habia dicho, pero se negaba a creer lo que su amiga le decia.

* * *

En la mansion de los Ootori, Kyouya estaba muy pensativo, buscaba alguna forma de que la chica le creyera, igual que antes, pero ya se le hacia imposible, sabia que ella ya no era la chica inocente o ingenua que el conocio, de la cual se enamoro, pero si sabia que seguia locamente enamorado de ella. Quizás si el rechazaba la opcion de adueñarse de la empresa, ella lo perdonaría, o por ultimo le creería, no lo sabia aun pero era la mejor carta que tenia para jugar.

Tomo los documentos, y como estaban en blanco se dispuso a ir a la clinica, en donde estaba Nadesiko, se subio a su automovil, conducido por Tachibana. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que la hora de visitas se habia terminado, pero burlo la seguridad y entro a la habitacion.

- Buenas noches-

- Te dije que no quiero verte, eres sordo?- Dijo Nadesiko Molesta

- Sabes que este Hospital es de mi familia, soy practicamente uno de los dueños-

-y a que vienes?- Dijo Nadesiko con indiferencia - Se supone que me hiba a dormir ahora-

- Vengo a... vengo a mostrarte esto- y le paso los documentos a la chica- No los necesito, no necesito tu empresa, solo te necesito a ti - Le dijo muy cerca de la chica

- Correte, sale de aqui -

- Nadesiko por favor, entiende, no necesito tu empresa, puedes quedarte con ella, es tuya, te pertenece-

- Lo se, y lo hare, pero no quiero que te acerques a mi-

- Nadesiko, tu me amas verdad?, lo se, porque no...- fue interrumpido por Nadesiko que ya estaba bastante alterada

- Que acaso eres vidente?!, ¡Cómo vienes a decirme que sabes lo que pienso, y lo que siento, si de verdad supieras lo que siento por ti! Kyouya yo no te amo!, lo que yo sentia paso del amor al odio!, eres repugnante!-

Kyouya la escuchaba perplejo, jamas penso en esa reacción.

- Que crees que al ser el chico listo que eres ibas a tener exito en tu nueva jugada, y yo caeria en tu red? Nuevamente?-

- No, no por favor, no creas eso-

- Pues eso es lo que me das para creer!- dijo levantandose de la cama- QUiero que salgas de aca, yo no necesito que vengas cada 5 minutos a molestarme!-

Decia gritando, bastante alterada, mientras que esto ocurria, el padre de Kyouya entro a la habitacion, y al ver que Nadesiko estaba muy descontrolada, le coloco un sedante, para tranquilizarla.

- Que estas haciendo aca!-

- Papa...-

- Ya no son horas de visita, por favor vete-

- esta bien-

Y salio de la habitacion, mientras que su padre tambien salia, cuando se encontro solo, vio que su querida chica estaba durmiendo, tranquila en su habitacion, y tuvo una brillante idea. Llamo a Tachibana y cia. y les dio orden de ir a distraer a los de seguridad, y que le despejaran el perimetro donde se encontraba. Cuando ya todo estaba despejado, llevo a cabo su plan.

* * *

Las olas del mar y la brisa marina le hicieron abrir los ojos, se sentia que estaba en un lugar muy tranquilo... Habia dormido demasiado, pero, se dio cuenta de que estaba gritandole a Kyouya en el hospital, y donde estaba no era precisamente el hospital, era la playa... era la casa de playa de los Ootori, la conocia a la perfeccion.

Se enderezo para levantarse y vio ropa al costado en una silla, era un vestido muy lindo, un par de sandalias de su numero y un chal. Ya vestida salio a recorrer, Por que estaba ahi, cuando al dirigirse al balcon, lo vio ahi, por un lado se alivio que haya sido el y no un secuestrador... pero al mismo tiempo le dio rabia e impotencia.

- Nada me hara cambiar de opinion respecto a ti- Le dijo Nadesiko con desprecio a Kyouya, este solo la miro con una sonrisa

- Descansaste bien?-

Nadesiko al oir la pregunta se dio media vuelta y se sento en el piano que estaba en la sala, ahi se quedo, sin tocar, aunque tenia las ganas de tocar las mas bellas melodias, no podia, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar con pensamientos. y asi estuvieron, Kyouya trabajando en su laptop, y ella en el piano.

Ya a la hora de la cena, Nadesiko se dirigio al comedor, ahi estaba Kyouya esperandola con una gran cena, muy romantica, ambos tomaron asiento, y no decian nada.

- Traigame un Chivas, sin hielo por favor- Pidio Kyouya

- Vas a tomar?, tan mal estas?- Nadesiko se sentia mal, extremadamente incomoda

- Nadesiko, ...- ella miro fijamente- Te amo-

- Me voy a mi habitación -

- No... por favor quédate, mira no has comido nada- decía preocupado el pelinegro

- Ok- Se quedaron en silencio y Nadesiko comio poco, Kyouya tambien, pero el whisky no lo desaprovecho, ya habia tomado bastante.

- Te voy a dejar a tu habitacion?, estas muy incomoda-

- Mas parece que yo tendre que ir a dejarte, como estas!-

- Vamos, prometo no hacerte nada -

Llegaron a la habitacion de Nadesiko, y el abrio la puerta, la tomo entre sus brazos, pero Nadesiko no se resistio, estaba atonita, y comenzo a besarla, ella se dejo, se besaron intensamente, Kyouya tomaba posesion del cuerpo de la chica con suaves caricias, pero a la vez era un huracan de pasion, era como si Kyouya no quisiera perderla nuevamente y tenerla para siempre entre sus brazos, Nadesiko tambien acariciaba al joven de gafas, como si viviera de esas caricias, le habia quitado la camisa, y palpaba con sus manos finas cada espacio de su pecho, suave y varonil, mientras que el queria arrancar el vestido que traia su amada. Se tumbaron en la cama en esa amplia habitacion, seguian abrazandose y besandose, El comenzaba a besar el cuello de Nadesiko, sentia su aroma, besaba cada centimetro de ella, le quito con cuidado el vestido, acariciando su cuerpo, sus pechos, su vientre, el cuerpo que el consideraba perfecto y hermoso. Ella continuaba recibiendo caricias y cada vez se excitaba mas, estaba envuelta en un mar de sentimientos, Ambos desnudos continuaban con su actividad, hasta que Kyouya se detuvo, se levanto y la observo, con una mirada distinta, no de pasion, ni de odio, ni la mirada comun del tercer hijo Ootori, sus ojos eran de ternura, de un hombre enamorado, que observa al amor de su vida.

- Te amo Nadesiko - Dijo con ternura, y no se percato que a la chica comenzaron a caerle lagrimas de los ojos, quizas aun no le creia, o tal vez pensaba que Kyouya jugaria nuevamente con ella.

Kyouya siguio con sus caricias y besos, tocando con ambas manos cada parte de la chica, sumergiendo besos en el cuello y pecho de ella, se sintio con ganas de mas.

- Puedo -

Nadesiko dio vuelta su rostro, y asintio

- No quiero hacerte daño, por favor dime si te duele - dijo con ternura, y comenzo a penetrar a la chica, con cuidado y ternura, queria que esa noche fuera mas especial, y que no sintiera ningun tipo de dolor, ya sea fisico o en su corazon. Cuando levanto su rostro para mirar a Nadesiko, se dio cuenta de que esta lloraba, y salio inmediatamente, creyendo que a ella le causaba molestia.

- Nadesiko,... perdon, no fui cuidadoso - dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica, y ella movia la cabeza como negando algo, lo que Kyouya entendio inmediatamente.

- No es dolor fisico, verdad?, entonces... es cierto que cada vez que te abrazo, o me acerco... te hago daño verdad?- le preguntaba Kyouya a Nadesiko con ternura

- Sniff... Perdoname - Dijo Nadesiko con lagrimas en los ojos

- No... Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdoname tu... si es que puedes, yo... no voy a molestarte -

Nadesiko lo miraba con tristeza, se tapo con las frazadas de la cama, y con sus piernas dobladas y su cabeza en las rodillas lo miraba salir de la habitacion.

- Sabes, Nadesiko?... Yo siempre quise tener el control de mi vida y el de los demas... eres la primera persona que tiene el control de mi vida, porque... Jamas ame a nadie como a ti.-

- Kyouya... vete porfavor...- dijo en voz baja.

- Adios, te amo - Y salio de la habitacion, saco su equipaje de su habitacion y salio de la casa.

- A Nadesiko tratenla muy bien, dispongan de un vehiculo cuando ella quiera retirarse, hasta luego- dijo y subio a su automovil, tomo su libreta, mientras miraba una fotografia de Nadesiko lagrimas caian de sus ojos, los cuales empañaron sus gafas, y su chofer lo llevo lejos, mientras que Nadesiko se quedo en la habitacion, pensativa, tenia demasiada pena, pero no queria llorar, solo queria apartarse del mundo en el que estaba.

* * *

**Aqui va otro capitulo, espero que les guste =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mil disculpas por demorarme tanto, pero 1 no tenia inspiracion, y 2 me mude a otra ciudad, y entre a estudiar, asi que ahora que estamos en paro pude continuar. pero es el final.**

**espero que les guste mucho, y les agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia.**

**Un abrazo fuerte. =)**

El automovil corrio rapido, y Kyouya solo queria salir, desaparecer de su vida. Nadesiko no paraba de llorar, pero, aunque era lo que ella queria en ese momento, no queria dejar de ver a el, ella lo queria, lo amaba, pero aun no podia perdonarlo.

Nadesiko no fue al instituto mucho tiempo, no queria ver el rostro de Kyouya, asi que pasaba los dias en su hogar, rememorando tiempos en los que se divertia con el host club.

Pero aparte de Nadesiko, el Host club extrañaba mucho a Nadesiko, sobretodo su amiga Haruhi, pero como no sabia que ocurria, y Kyouya tampoco decia nada, se mantuvo al margen, pero algo sabia que pasaba, Haruhi es muy habil para mirar dentro de las personas.

- Disculpa, kyouya sempai, podemos hablar?-

-eh?, si dime -

- Que le ocurrio a Nadesiko?, por que no viene?- Su pregunta hizo que el pelinegro bajara la vista y se diera vuelta

-Por que no se lo preguntas?, debe estar en su casa, porque no vas para alla?-

- Pense que sabias algo, le llamo y no contesta. -

- Haruhi, yo no puedo hablarte de nada, porque no lo se, hace tiempo que ya no nos vemos, asi que no me preguntes a mi - dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia la ventana.

Haruhi, comprendio todo al instante, y cerro la puerta dejando al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos.

-Chicos, debemos hacer algo, Kyouya sempai esta muy triste y extraño, y... Nadesiko... no sabemos nada de ella-

- AAHHH Haremos un plan!- dijo Tamaki muy animado, como siempre en esas cosas - Vamos a hacer que Nadesiko y Kyouya esten juntos nuevamente!-

Todos lo quedaron mirando

-Pero Tono, como lograremos eso,... estas hablando de... Kyouya, el rey demonio de sangre fria- dijo Kaoru

- Si, como podemos hacerlo, es casi imposible, romper su corazon, es una roca - Dijjo Hikaru

- No se preocupen... Kyouya es mas sensible que todos ustedes juntos, yo lo conozco muy bien- dijo Tamaki como si recordara algun episodio vivido con su mejor amigo.

- Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente.. - Y se reunieron todos a discutir lo del plan, mientras el rey demonio seguia en aquella habitacion que buenos recuerdos le traia cuando se encerraba con Nadesiko.

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

- Srita Nadesiko, la busca una joven llamada Haruhi-

- Haruhi!, di que pase, por favor -

- Amiga!, como estas-

- Nadesiko, tanto tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti, yo estaba muy preocupada, que te ocurrio -

- es una larga historia, quieres tomar te?-

- ok, pero no dejes de contarme, quiero saber-

- aja, que curiosa, ven vamos!-

A pesar de lo que habia sufrido, Nadesiko se sentia bien como para contarle a su amiga lo que habia ocurrido, pero sus sentimientos erean muy fuertes, y si algo la impulso a conversar con su amiga, era el deseo de saber que habia ocurrido con Kyouya.

- Asi que eso ocurrio, no puedo creer de Kyouya sempai, a veces pienso que no es tan frio como aparenta.-

- No lo es, Haruhi- dijo Nadesiko con los ojos vidriosos - Es mas tierno y sensible de lo que uno imagina-

- Tu... aun lo amas?-

- Si- hubo un silencio

- Entonces por que no has regresado a buscarlo?-

- ehh... como es eso?-

- Kyouya pasa todo el tiempo encerrado en aquella habitacion, y cuando uno nombra tu nombre... Nadesiko el te ama, y esta sufriendo mucho, si de verdad lo quieres, acercate a el, y si el no lo ha hecho, es por algo-

- porque prometio alejarse de mi - dijo Nadesiko limpiandose las lagrimas- para que yo fuera feliz, pero no lo soy, lo necesito, lo amo demasiado, ya no me interesa lo que ocurrio antes, se que el es la persona que el destino me tenia, no puedo estar sin el, y me estoy desvaneciendo!-

- mira, este es el plan...-

- que plan?-

Y asi las dos amigas se quedaron conversando sobre lo que haria el club.

* * *

Dias despues en el Club.

- Tamaki-

- Dime, kyouya -

- que son estos gastos excesivos?, el club no hara ninguna actividad-

- ahi te equivocas, querido amigo, pues organice algo yo mismo -

- sin mi... au...-

- sin tu autorizacion porque estabas ocupado haciendo no se que cosa, y el club se habia quedado sin actividad, y... no debemos ser descorteses con nuestras chicas-

- bueno, veamos que hiciste, aunque estoy pensando que no me necesitas -

- claro que te necesito, y tienes que estar aca, haremos un festival- dijo levantando los brazos con su entusiasmo

- Festival?, sobre que?-

- Festival de la cancion, pero... no cualquier cancion, y no cualquier festival.

- eso quiero verlo- dijo Kyouya cerrando su laptop.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, el tercer salon de musica estaba adornado, habia un escenario, con un telon, en el habia un piano, y bajo del escenario habian mesas muy bien adornadas, pero mas que el lugar de un festival, eso parecia un restorant muy elegante, con musica en vivo. Los host estaban listos, y las clientas se iban acomodando con cada uno de ellos, pero en la mesa de Kyouya habia un espacio. Renge presento el evento, como administradora del Host club.

- Señoritas, bienvenidas, espero que disfruten de la musica, y hemos querido traer a alguien muy especial, es una gran amiga del club, y tiene una hermosa voz, con la que cautivara sus oidos, con ustedes...

- No puede... ser...- dijo Kyouya, mientras ella salia del escenario, con un lindo traje rojo, mientras que aparecia su mejor amigo, acompañandola con el piano.

La clientela estaba muy complacida, estaba feliz, la musica era muy buena, y la cena tambien, el unico host que no parecia disfrutar de la comida era Kyouya, que no quitaba los ojos de encima a Nadesiko, un poco confundido, pero feliz, de verla, asi, le parecia bella, mucho mas bella que antes, la miraba atentamente y sonreia.

Los demas Host se dispusieron a hechar a correr el plan, luego de terminar la cancion, Tamaki comenzo a tocar otra melodia, conocida por Kyouya, pues sabia que esa melodia la canto Nadesiko, cuando la conocio, pero Nadesiko no canto, movio el microfono para decir algunas palabras.

- Buen..as noches, estoy un poco nerviosa, voy a cantar un tema que amo, porque cantando esa cancion conoci a una persona- (mientras Kyouya escuchaba, su corazon comenzaba a latir muy fuerte)- es alguien que amo, y no puedo vivir sin el, pues el me enseño como hacerlo, independiente de todas las cosas que vivimos, necesito que el sepa lo que siento, y que esa noche no queria que se fuera, hubiera deseado tener el valor para decirle cuanto lo amo -

y comenzo a cantar... I Have Nothing, de Whitney Houston, la misma cancion que la hizo fijarse en ella aquel dia, bajo la lluvia.

Ya al termino de la cancion, Kyouya se levanto rapidamente, y corrio hacia ella, tenia sus ojos con lagrimas, subio al escenario, y ahi estaba ella, lo miraba fijamente, y el corrio a abrazarla, como si fuera un niño.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo Nadesiko, no he dejado de hacerlo- dijo Kyouya

- Perdoname, por favor - dijo Nadesiko mirando hacia el suelo

- pero, por que tendria que perdonarte, perdoname tu a mi, yo fui quien te hizo daño, nadie mas que yo -

- te amo, por favor no vuelvas a irte asi- fue interrumpida por un beso. El beso mas dulce que Nadesiko habia sentido.

* * *

Nadesiko y Kyouya eran felices, sus amigos tambien, las clientas nunca pensaron que el chico tipo Cool del Host, siempre tan serio iba a tener sentimientos tan puros y sensibles. y todos aplaudieron a la pareja.

* * *

10 años despues, un hombre de traje negro caminaba de la mano con una niña, de 6 años, de ojos violeta, cabello negro y gafas, llevaba un vestido muy lindo y caminaban rumbo a un sendero.

- Papa, por que no me vesti de negro?-

- porque tu madre no hubiera querido que tuvieras luto por ella, porque quiere que pienses que estara viva para siempre en ti y en mi -

- tu crees que mama nos este viendo desde lejos, del cielo donde ella esta?-

- Nadesiko no se rinde, ella no te quitara los ojos de encima nunca, y sera tu angel- dijo el Hombre a su hijita, mientras ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

Nadesiko habia muerto, su cuerpo no resistio aquella cirujia de aquel entonces pero pudo dejarle a Kyouya lo mas bello que puede haber en el mundo, una hermosa hijita.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
